Pokémon Colosseum
by D.J. Scales
Summary: An evil syndicate is seeking world domination and two brave young people are the only things standing in their way, With the help of twin sisters who happen to be Pokemon trainers themselves they just might save the world. Takes place during the events of Pokémon Colosseum
1. Arrival to Orre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon ****Colosseum****, if I did then the events of that game would've gone a bit differently. Thank you and please enjoy. This was inspired by KHLegacy's Shadow Revolution. **

**Pokémon Colosseum **

**Arrival to Orre**

It was the dawn of a new day. Currently outside the edge of a forest there was a tent set up next to a stream. From the tent emerged two females, both of whom looked around 14 years of age, had slim bodies, large firm and natural E cup breasts and large butts. They had brown hair in different hair styles and different color streaks and both of them were currently wearing nothing but T Shirts and Adjustable Depends Underwear.

The girl on the left side of the tent had blue Streaks in her hair and kept said hair in a ponytail. She had an aura that showed she was proud of being a girly girl and loved her beauty. This was Reina and she had a strong bond with Water type Pokémon and Ice type Pokémon.

The girl on the right side of the tent had her red streaked hair in a ponytail and gave off the impression that she was a tomboy and proud of it. This was Rita and she had a strong bond with Fire type Pokémon and Ice type Pokémon.

Currently the twins were talking about how they had just come back from their adventure in the Hoenn Region and how they were hoping to see their sisters, Rose and Sara, again. It was then that the two suddenly saw a green light in the sky before it faded out for a moment.

"What do you think that is?" Reina asked.

"I don't know let's find out." Rita replied as they raced out of the tent.

They looked all over for the light only to notice it coming towards them. Reina and Rita braced themselves for the worst only to notice that the light had slowed down and from it emerged a green forest sprite like Pokémon. This was Celebi, a Grass/Psychic type Pokémon.

"Well this is new," Reina said, "Celebi's actually appearing right before us."

"I feel so under dressed," Rita said, "I'm wearing depends adjustable underwear in the presence of a legendary Pokémon. Yet even so Celebi doesn't seem to mind."

Celebi chirped in conformation of this statement as it pointed to a different direction. Rita could see that it was worried about what was going on over there.

"I think visiting Rose and Sara is going to have to wait," Rita said, "Celebi says that another region needs our help."

"Aw and I wanted to surprise our little sisters," Reina complained, "Either way which region are we going to this time?"

"Celebi says that Rose and Sara are alright and are in the region that we're about to visit," Rita said, "But we must get our campsite cleared and put on some clothes for the travels ahead."

"You're the one who understands Grass and Fire Pokémon as if they're speaking English so I trust you," Reina responded as they were packing up their camp site.

Meanwhile in the new region, in a harsh and dry climate, a Skarmory was seen flying by. The scene then shifts to a building hidden in a Canyon.

KAAABOOOOM!  
"What was that?!" Wakin asked,  
"THE SNAG ROOOM!" Gonzap bellowed a tall teenage boy with pale skin an platinum blonde hair and his Umbreon grinned looking at the device on the dummy,  
"Too easy." he stated taking it off let's go Umbreon.  
"EON!" he stated the two rushed out as the two hit the sand all of Snagem poured out after them.  
"WES?!" Gonzap said Wes smirked gave him a salute and jumped into his bike where Espeon was waiting, "GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!"

"Sorry Pops consider this my resignation notice buh bye!" he stated speeding off with the Snagem members vainly following him "And now for the grand finale should I give it to them now guys?"  
With an evil grin Espeon and Umbreon barked nodding, "Okay." KABOOM the entire building was a blaze, "I love it when theirs fireworks!" Wes stated as he rode away.

Back with the twins, Reina who was now dressed in a blue dress with ice blue crystal patterns, and Rita who was now dressed in a red shirt with a pair of leaf green shorts with leaf patterns on them were now at the Outskirt Stand.

"Man when Celebi said that this was going to be rough I didn't expect it to be this rough," Rita said, "Still at least I was smart enough to fly us here with Charizard isn't' that right Charizard?"

Charizard roared softly and comfortably as Rita petted him gently congratulating him for a job well done. Rita had trained him well since he was a Charmander and although he was a bit of a handful in his evolved form for Rita at first he grew to respect her. It also helped that Reina and Rita often trained a lot by having sparing matches with their Pokémon against each other so that their Pokémon would get the exercise they'd need.

"Well either way Celebi's gone," Reina said, "Probably off to see our sisters. Wherever they are that is, either way let's get something to eat."

Rita nodded at that idea and recalled Charizard but before they could move a step, they heard the sounds of a motorcycle and on cue Wes appeared with his two Pokémon friends, Espeon and Umberon.

"Well this it you guys," Wes said to Espeon and Umberon, "We start fresh from here."

The twins noticed Wes and the evolutions of Eevee but before anybody could say anything two shady looking people emerged and chatted among themselves for a bit before leaving in a truck that had a brown sack on the bed of the truck.

"What was that about?" Rita asked

"Bad news probably," Reina said before turning to see Wes, "Oh hello, from the looks of things I can tell you're a good Pokémon trainer.

"Yes I am," Wes smirked not wanting to reveal his past yet, "And it appears that you're trainers as well?"

"Yes we are," Rita grinned, "So how do you feel about a two on two Pokémon battle?"

"Fine by Me" Wes replied "Umbreon, Espeon let's go!"  
"Seems like the battle has a theme." Rita stated, "Go Flareon!" she called throwing a Poke ball  
"Go Glaceon!" Reina called throwing a poke ball releasing their own respective Eeveelutions

"Espeon Swift!" Wes called, "And Umbreon use Bite!" the two Pokémon lunged at Flareon and Glaceon.  
"Flareon counter with Flamethrower!" Rita called,  
"Glaceon dodge Umbreon!" Reina stated,  
"FLARE!" a stream of flames incinerated the stars while Glaceon just dodged the attack from Umbreon  
"Use Iron tail!" Reina called.

"Espeon dodge it and use Confusion!" Wes called  
Espeon's eyes lit up and slammed Glaceon and Flareon into the ground,  
"Are you guys okay!?" the twins asked together as the two struggled to get up.

The two managed to get back on their feet with a determined growl.  
"We'll take that as a yes." The twins said, "Now let's finish this."

"Glaceon use Blizzard," Reina stated.

"Flareon use Fire Blast," Rita commanded.

"Espeon Psybeam, Umbreon Dark pulse!" Wes Commanded, the Dark Pulse collided with the Fire blast while the Psybeam mixed with the Blizzard creating an explosion when it cleared all four Pokémon had swirls in his eyes,

"Wow I can't remember the last time I had a draw you guys alright?" Wes replied coming over to check on his Pokémon

"Esp/Bre." the two replied with a nod

"Neither can we." the twins said in unison.

"Flare/Glace" The twins' two Eeveolutions chirped in confirmation.

"So what shall we do now?" Rita asked, "We're here in Orre because we want to sharpen our skills."

"Well I don't think we're going to do that here." Wes said, "But if we head west then perhaps we'll find something there."

"Only one problem," Reina pointed out, "There's three of us so there might not be enough room for all of us and our Pokémon."

So the trio recalled their Pokémon into their poke balls and once they got on the bike they hit the road unaware that they took the first step to a whole new adventure.


	2. Rui the Shadow Girl

**Rui the Shadow Girl**

Wes, Reina, and Rita arrived in Phenac City and saw that it was an oasis in the middle of the desert.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Reina said happily, "and we're in the Orre Region no less."

"Well I'd love to do some sight-seeing myself however we've got some problems." Rita pointed out as the trio saw the truck and the two men from earlier. They were holding a brown sack or at least trying to.

"Hey man get a grip," The shady guy with orange hair said.

"Easy for you to say, this this..." The other shady guy retorted, "This thing won't stop squirming."

From within the sack a voice could be heard.

"Beh, Help! Somebody let me out! Kidnappers!" the voice inside the sack said.

"Oh man the tape didn't keep her quiet Folly," one of the shady guys hissed.

"Keeping whom quiet?" Rita asked suspiciously as the trio made themselves known.

"Is there something you're hiding?" Reina questioned.

"Drat did those brats hear us Trudly?" Folly asked his partner, "Well in that case I'll just shut them down."

"Bring it on," Wes said as he and the twins got their Pokémon ready.

"Go Whismer!" Folly shouted unleashing four Whismer at once. The tiny Pokemon may look cute, but one look at their meancing sneers and you knew they meant business.

"You cheat! There's no such thing as a four on four battle the max is three on three!" Reina growled, her blood boiled at the unfairness of the situation.

"Like I care; use Hyper Voice!" Folly commanded

"Espeon and Umbreon Psybeam and Dark Pulse!"

"Flareon Flamethrower!"

"Glaceon Ice beam!"

The four attacks collided but the ones from the Eeveultions were stronger and breaking through, the attacks hit the Whismer hard. The normal type Pokemon skidded backwards by the force of the attack looking a bit dazed.

"Quick attack!" Wes and the twins shouted together with their respective cries they surged forward knocking down the Whismer and finishing them.

"Ack you beat my Whismer!" Folly cried. "You're no ordinary trainers are you?! Wait a minute might you three be?"

"What's going on here?" a citizen asked.

"Somebody help!" the voice in the sack said, "They're robbers! Robbers!"

"We're not robbers," Trudly called, "We're kidnappers!"

"You dunce you're not supposed to say that," Folly yelled while slapping his partner's head. Turning to Wes and the twins he sneered at them. "Don't think this is over, next time we meet I'll trash all three of you and your Pokémon. "The kidnappers then left leaving the sack behind.

"Oh yuck somebody's in there," one of the citizens said, "Can you guys give us a hand."

"Sure," Rita said and keeping the mouth of the sack closed Rita undid the knot. The sack then opened revealing a red haired girl wearing a white skirt, pink boots, a purple shirt and a blue jacket.

"Thank you, I'm saved," the girl said, then looking around she asked, "Where am I, where did those two bring me?"

"You're in Phenac City known as The City of Water. These three saved you from the thugs."

"The way they battled those goons it was awesome. You should've seen it."

"You're the one who saved me from the goons? You're names are Reina, Rita, and Wes?" the girl asked.

"That's right."

" What is your name?" Reina asked.

"My name is Rui," the girl now identified as Rui said, "Thanks for saving my butt. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Same here, but why did those goons grab you?" Rita asked.

"Because I saw something strange," Rui said, "A peculiar Pokémon."

"Peculiar Pokémon? What do you mean by that?"

"There are hundreds of Pokemon. Please explain why this one was peculiar."

"Well it's hard to explain," Rui admitted, "All I can say for certain was that it was very strange."

"Perhaps you should go see the mayor," the lady said, "He's very kind and I'm sure he'll be able to help you out there."

"Alright then I'll do that," Rui said, "Wes, Reina, Rita, Even though we just met could you escort me to the mayor's office?"

"Of course we will," Reina said, "Right guys?"

"Why not? We could use some company."

"Sure just don't' fall behind," Wes said as the quartet headed over to the mayor's office. Upon reaching the office a man with silver hair and a purple body suit walked out of the office. He had a strange piercing look in his eyes.

"I'd guess that you're a trio of traveling trainers." The silver haired man said, "I get the feeling that we'll meet up again someday."

The man then left as the trio walked inside the office where they saw a kindly old man.

"Welcome to Phenac City. You four must be travelers," The mayor said, "I am Es Cade, the mayor."

"I saw it," Rui said, "Well what I mean is that I saw a peculiar Pokémon."

"Again with the peculiar," Rita spoke only to be nudged by Reina.

"Quiet," Reina whispered, "We might learn something."

Rui was explaining to the mayor about the Pokémon she saw, it had a black aura and it was like a fighting machine that would attack people without hesitation. He didn't recogonize the Pokemon though he promised to look into the situation. The Mayor suggested that the quartet head over to the Phenac Colosseum for some battling. So the group did just that. Only when they arrived they found it was to late to enter.

"Well that was a bust," Rita said as they began to head out of the Colosseum, "The entry is already full."

"There's always next time sis." Reina said as the trio ran into three grunts from Team Snagem.

"WES! There you are you good for nothing scumbag!" Wakin growled,

"Hello to you too." Wes muttered

"You rip off the Snag Machine then blow the hideout sky high! Seriously what's your deal? Our boss gave you everything including those two Pokémon following you everywhere!" Wakin snapped,

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked,

"Wes are you a member of Team Snagem?" Reina asked,

"Are you?" Rui asked but Wes turned away

"Oh yeah better believe it ladies he's not just a member he's our top Snagger!"

"That's not true." Wes growled

"Yes it is you're lying." Rita muttered before turning to Wakin. "What do you three want?"

"Go Gloom!" Wakin yelled,

"Go Venipede!" the second yelled,

"Go Sawk!" the three Pokémon appeared growling in their respective languages,

"Well that answers that question, Go Flareon!"

"FLAAARE!" Flareon called sending a stream of flames

"Glaceon Blizzard!" Reina called as Glaceon with a cry unleashed the attacks on Venipede and Gloom,

"Gloom use Sludge Bomb!" Wakin called,

"Dodge it!" Wes called as Espeon jumped out of the way,

"Quick Swak use cross chop!"

"SWAAAK!" wham the hit landed on Umbreon and Glaceon knocking them down, they struggled to get up as Swak closed in. The fighting type tightened his belt ready to deliver the final attack. Venipede scurried over ready to help.

"Venipede use Poison Sting now!"

"Not on my watch you don't! Espeon use Psychic on both of them!" Wes commanded his partner.

"Peeooon!" it growled trapping the two opposing Pokemon in a blue light before slamming the into each other. Sawk and Venipede shook it off climbing back to their feet slowly ready to counter, but then slipping back down. They were in a lot of pain.

"Gloom Sleep Powder on Espeon!"

"Gloom!"

"Intercept with Flame Thrower!"

"Flare!" Flareon cried burning the dust away leaving the trios Pokémon exposed for attack.

"Umbreon use bite!" Wes called as Umbreon charged and bit down on Gloom before tossing it into Sawk knocking it back. Venipede scurried out the way about to use Bug Bite dodging to the right as Glaceon used Ice Beam on Gloom and Sawk. The Centipede Pokemon tried to turn around to attack Glaceon from behind, but the trio wasn't about to let that happen.

"Okay Flareon finish Venipede with Swift!"

"Flare!" the stream of stars hit the Centipede Pokémon causing it to fall into its team mates and they were all officially down for the count

"Crap, we need to get out of here!" Wakin growled. They quickly recalled their pokemon running off. The friends did the same as the twins waitied for an explanation from their friend about what just happen

"I quit Snagem," Wes quickly said defensively.

"Why?"

"That's my business'"

"You weren't planning on Snagging our Pokémon were you?" Rita asked apprehensively,

"No that was just a friendly battle." Wes replied, but the twins gave him a deadpan look, "What?"

"It doesn't matter he quit and he saved me and helped you guys fight off Snagem." Rui replied.

Rita leaned in towards her sister, "She's taking it a little too well don't you think?"

"I agree with you on that," Reina whispered, "Even so we'll need Rui's help."

"Okay so now that that's out of the way what are we going to do?" Rita said, "If we're going to find the Pokémon that Rui's talking about we'll have to get some poke balls."

"Then let's head to the Shop," Rui said, "There's sure to be some poke balls over there."

They reached the store and started looking around. It had potions, seals, items needed for evolution, but no Poke Balls anywhere. They asked the clerk about why such a basic item wasn't in stock.

"Sorry, but there hasn't been a wild Pokémon sighting in years so there's no call for those here; though I think the guy at the Outskirt Stand has them"

"Then I guess we're off to the Outskirt Stand." A short time later they were in front of the stand. "Excuse me do you have Poke balls?"

"Poke balls? Hmm not much call for those around these parts but..." he stated leaning down with a small box of about a hundred poke balls "Here we go a little dusty but they should be fine," he replied as he handed the group the poke balls.

"Oh thank you!" Rui stated happily.

"Then let's hit the road," Rita suggested as the quartet headed back to Phenac City.

Upon arrival they were greeted by the same woman they met earlier.

"Thank goodness you came back," she said, "We've got trouble, the thugs that were hear earlier are back and they've got back up with them this time."

"Leave this to us," Rita said, "We'll handle it."

"Now where did they go?" Wes asked.

"They headed straight for the Mayor's office," the lady said, "I'm worried about the safety of the mayor."

Without a second word the group rushed towards the Mayor's office to stomp out the threat. When they got there they saw a man in a gold seventies suit with a very large Afro which was pretty much the first thing they noticed

"There!" Trudly shouted pointing at them, "Those are the ones sir! the Brats who took the girl from us!"

"Oh dear, oh dear Trudly, Folly you mean to say you were bested by these darling infants? I'm sorry little ones but we're not at liberty to let your red head lady friend be at Liberty!" he stated, "Trudly Folly." he stated turning to them.

"YES SIR!" they stated standing attention,

"Take care of them for me would you? Use your secret weapon," he replied slyly

"I'm off to my town alight boys!" he stated to three colored thugs "We're off Let the music play!" he stated as they all left

"Wes you better stand down," Rita suggested, "Reina and I will handle Folly."

"Then once he's down," Reina added, "You can take care of Trudly."

"Normally I would like that but in this case I'll follow your plan." Wes said as the twins took to their places.

"Okay Leafeon Swords dance then Baton Pass!" Rita cried releasing her pokemon in a flash.

"Vaporeon Acid Armor then Baton Pass!" Reina yelled her own Pokemon joining the party.

"What are you two up to?" Wes asked with an arched eyebrow

"Strategy," the Twins replied with a smirk. Green energy swords spun around Leafeon with her eyes glowing while Vaporeon disappeared for a few seconds once that was don they returned to their pokeballs and in their place was Glaceon and Flareon,

"Use Fire Fang!" Rita commanded.

"Use Ice beam!" Reina shouted.

Flareon rushed and bite down on one Whismer the enhanced attack taking it out,

"Use Hyper voice!" Folly Commanded

"WIISSSSS!" the sound hit them Flareon struggled while Glaceon managed to stay strong then charged with quick attack on Reina's command knocking out the other Whismer.

"Now Swift!" they shouted the two star beam attacks finishing the Whismer

"Great moves you two. Now I see how strong you two really are."

"You just got lucky." Folly hissed as Trudly stepped up, "My turn. I'm not gonna go down like my partner did."

"Wes perhaps you better take this guy." Rita said as she and Reina stepped onto the side lines.

"I get the feeling this is going to me much tougher than the other battles we were in." Reina noted as Wes stepped up.

"GO POKEBALL!" Folly stated unleashed a strange Makuhita it glared at Wes and lunged at him,

"Wes Look out!" Reina shouted Umbreon and Espeon however was quick to act and pushed Wes out of the way as the desk was slammed into pieces,

"That's it guys! That's the pokemon I saw when I was grabbed by those Freaks because I saw that Pokemon's aura was black!" Rui exclaimed before ducking for cover.

"Who are you calling freaks missy!?" Folly shouted,

"Yeah we're creeps ya got that?!" Trudly shouted making Folly face palm and the others sweat drop,

"There's no difference. Wes you have to capture that Makuhita then we can figure out what those "creeps" did to it." Rita stated

"Remember you've got to weaken it first." Reina reminded, "Just like any wild pokemon."

"I know how catching a pokemon works." Wes replied rolling his eyes, "Espeon I'm gonna need your help."

"Esp." he stated walking forward,

"Alright then it's your funeral Makuhita Shadow Rush!" he shouted,

"MAAAAKUUU!" it screamed charging forward,

Espeon dodged the blow and growled as it landed staring down the Makuhita.

"Use Psybeam!"

"PEEEEOON!" the rainbow light hit Makuhita sending it back, but had no other effect. This would be a challenge. "Tough little squirt use Quick attack!" he shouted,

Espeon charged forward and crashed into Makuhita who retaliated by grabbing Espeon by the ears and throwing him into the wall.

"UMBREE!"

"ESPEON!" Wes shouted Espeon got up after a little bit and with a cry shouted it was ready to go as Wes and Umbreon grinned,

"Alright Pyschic!" Wes shouted and Espeon's eyes glew blue as the Sunlight Pokemon returned the favor by slamming Makuhita into the nearby wall

"Finish it with Psybeam!"

"ESPEEE!" the rainbow light hit hard and Makuhita fell,

"Alright go Snag ball!" Wes shouted capturing it. The ballshook a few times, but stopped to signify capture

"Alright" Wes grinned,

"Good thing we've got the Expert Snagger on our side!" Rita stated

"Good indeed." Reina said, "As for you two I suggest you surrender if you value your lives."

"If we don't?"

"We'll hand you over to your boss." Rita taunted, "I'm sure he'd love to hear about this."

"We surrender!" The two peons cried as they raised their hands up in surrender.

"You got that Pokemon back. Way to go," Rui cheered, "But I'm sure there are probably more out there just like it."

"And I bet they've probably found a way to make them even stronger as well." Reina guessed.

"Which means we're going to be in for some tough battles," Rita said, "We had best get ready for the battles ahead."

And with that the trio headed outside of the Mayor's House as they prepared for the next few battles.


	3. Phenac City Showdown

**Phenac City Showdown **

After the two peons had been taken away by the police and the quartet stopped by the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon the four were deciding what to do next.

"So it's obvious that if we're going to get answers," Rita said, "We're not going to find them here. We might want to continue heading west."

"Uh sis I think you may have spoken too soon," Reina said and on cue the group noticed that the three exits of Phenac were blocked. Each by one of the three armored colored thugs.

The Red thug had a Quilava beside him, the blue thug had a Croconaw Beside him and the green thug had a Bayleef beside him. Rui got a good look at the three Pokémon and she shivered.

"Don't tell me let me guess," Wes said, "All of them have the dark aura?"

"I'm afraid so." Rui spoke, "All three would be a big help to save the Pokémon."

"True but this is just a guess but the Snag Machine can only load one pokeball at a time." Reina guessed, "If that's the case then we're going to have to think of a plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Rui asked concerned.

"Wes you go take on the Green armored thug," Rita said, "Snag the Bayleef from him. Reina and I will wager our best Pokémon against the best Pokémon of the thugs in a winner take loser's Pokémon battle."

"That's dangerous," Rui said, "And I'm not sure these guys will play fair."

"It's a risk but Reina and I will do what we must to save the Pokémon from the bad guys." Rita said.

"Then in the even that Rui's right take these," Wes said handing the twins two pokeballs, he handed Rita a Great Ball and handed Reina a Net ball "I pre charged them with the snag machine while we were in the Pokémon center. Use them to snag the Pokémon the thugs have."

"But only the ones with the black aura that I saw," Rui warned, "Otherwise you're just stealing."

"Don't worry," Reina said, "We've got this. I'll take the Blue Armored thug. Lanturn and Ludicolo should have enough power to handle it and I've got Vaporeon and Glaceon supporting them just in case."

"And I'll take the Red Armored thug," Rita commented, "Camerupt and Magcargo should be able to handle it. In case Flareon and Leafeon aren't enough."

Bluno was standing by himself when he saw Reina come up, "Well hello pretty lady." he said slyly,

Despite the tone the man just gave Reina played innocent and merely smiled "Well hello there that's a powerful Crocanaw you have."

"Indeed it is the strongest of the strong in fact you could say it's in the top percentage of Crocanaw." Bluno boasted,

"Okay lets you and I have a battle but let's make it interesting." Reina stated,

"Interesting huh care to elaborate?" he asked,

"Well, I put my best Pokémon against Croconaw and the winner gets the losers Pokémon and that's interesting." Reina replied,

Rita was having a similar conversation with Rosso as Quilava stared it down.

"You want to bet your best Pokémon against my Quilava?" he asked Rita was putting on a shy girl act.

"Oh yes if...you wouldn't mind." she replied timidly

"Of course I wouldn't mind you said you have a Charizard didn't you? "Rosso asked

"Um yes I do actually." Rita responded nervously.

"Sure little girly I'd love me a Charizard." Russo grinned, Wes meanwhile with Rui walked up to Verde who growled,

"So you punks what out huh well than you'll have to go through me Bayleef Shadow Rush!" he shouted,  
"BAAAAY" the Pokémon charged as fast as it could, "Espeon Psychic!" Wes stated

"PEEEOON" Espeon managed to trap Bayleef in a blue energy.

"Way to go Espeon!"

With Rita...

"Flareon use Dig!" she called Flareon dove underground dodging Shadow Rush only for Flareon to come back up later knocking Quilava into the air,

"Geeze what happened to shy girl?!" Rosso stated scared and surprised.

With Reina...

"Ludicolo Energy ball!" she commanded,

"LUUUDI!" it shouted unleashing the green ball of energy hitting Croconaw who snarled,

"Croconaw Shadow Rush!" Bluno called,

"This is for that tone Dodge and use Mega punch!" Reina called,

"COLO!" it shouted jumping away then slamming its fist into Croconaw's jaw

"Now use Giga Drain." Reina commanded as Ludicolo began draining Croconaw's energy. Croconaw was weakening but it was still going.

"If you think that's going to stop us think again." Bluno said, "Use shadow Rush now." Croconaw charged forward intending to hit Ludicolo.

"Dodge and counter with Energy Ball." Reina called, as Ludicolo dodged and weakened Croconaw to the point of fainting.

"Alright I guess that's it I get Croconaw!" Reina replied,

"No way!" Bluno growled about to recall it however Reina knew this was coming,

"Go Snag ball!" she shouted faster than Bluno could react she captured Croconaw and caught it,

"ACCK My Croconaw!" Bluno shouted before seeing a Swampert glare him down and with that Bluno ran off,

"Nice Going Swampert." Reina complemented

With Wes and Rui…

"Espeon Dodge and use Psybeam!" Wes shouted

"ESSSP!" the rainbow beam hit Bayleef hard however it shook off the attack but was barely able to stand now.

"Wes you need to end this quick!" Rui shouted,

"Right Snag ball go!" Wes shouted the ball shook for a few moments before signifying capture

"Oh no my Bayleef!" Verde shouted before seeing Umbreon and Espeon growl at him,

"Uhhhh SEEYA!" he shouted running

With Rita…

"Use Flamethrower and follow it up with another swift attack." Rita shouted.

"Flare!" Flareon shouted as the attack struck Quilava damaging it heavily. Quilava looked like it was close to fainting.

"Snag Ball Go!" Rita shouted firing the snag ball. The ball hit Quilava and sucked it inside the pokeball. The ball shook for a bit before stopping showing that the capture was a success.

"And it appears that I win." Rita said as she turned to her Charizard, "Charizard bring this thug with us. We need to get some information out of him."

Charizard grabbed Rosso by the back of his shirt as they met up with Wes, Rui, and Reina.

"So I believe you have some questions you'd like to ask this guy Rui?" Rita said drawing the red head to the Peon that Charizard was still holding by the back of his shirt.

"Where did you get those strange Pokémon?" Rui asked,

"I'm not telling you." Rosso spat,

"That's too bad Charizard." Rita said simply Charizard faced Rosso to his face then opened his mouth where fire was starting to form.

"I don't know where I got it from they just give me the pokeball and told me what it is!" Rosso stated,

"What did you do to it?" Wes asked,

"I don't know the details but all I know is that the Shadow Pokémon's hearts are slammed shut." Rosso stated, "The process is done artificially."

"Who's in charge?" Reina asked.

"Burn me all you want I'm not telling you." Rosso stated with a roar Charizard torched him he coughed.

"Okay how about where the freak with the afro went?" Wes asked,

"West to Pyrite!" Rosso quickly shouted

"One more thing," Rita demanded, "What's the freak with the afro's name?"

"And why is he so intent on preventing Rui from seeing these Shadow Pokémon?" Reina asked.

"More to the point," Wes asked, "Why would that freak with the afro go there?"

"Miror B, because she can see a Shadow Pokémon's aura and he rules the town with all his funkiness, his words not mine!" Russo answered in a panic

"One more question, why the seventies look." Wes asked,

"What do I look like a Psychiatrist?!" Rosso asked in disbelief.

"No you look like somebody whose about to be lunch meat." Rita growled. "Now I have one more question."

"And that would be?" Russo questioned nervously.

"What can we expect in Pyrite Town?" Rita said, "And give us the full story or we'll pound it out of you."

"Uhhhh it's very slummy and one of our executives has the town wrapped around his Finger Miror B that's all I know I swear!" Rosso stated

"In that case," Rita stated, "Charizard, knock this goon out."

Charizard roared and on cue knocked Rosso with a simple smack to the head.

"Subtle but effective," Wes said as Reina called up the cops to take Rosso away. "In any case I got the Bayleef."

"And Here's the Croconaw," Reina spoke presenting the Net Ball containing Croconaw.

"And here's Quilava," Rita added, "Wes we think you should hold on to the shadow Pokémon."

"Me? Why me?" Wes asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Reina and I are skilled trainers who faced and defeated the Elite Four in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn," Rita pointed out, "If we use shadow Pokémon its going to look bad for trainers everywhere."

"And we're trying to set a good example as it is." Reina added, "That and frankly we don't want to hurt our little sisters as it is."

"Wes they're right," Rui spoke, "You are the only one here who is responsible enough to contain them."

"Very well then." Wes said, "I'll do it but we had better rest up at the Pokémon center before we go any further."

So Reina and Rita handed Wes the shadow Pokémon that they had taken away from Bluno and Russo just as the cops arrived and took Rosso to Jail.

"Alright we'll take care of your Pokémon." Nurse Joy told them when they arrived at the Pokémon center

"Thank you." they all replied as they rested up for the night.

Later that night, Reina and Rita were alone in one of the rooms of the Pokémon center while Wes and Rui were in another. The twins had gotten out of the shower and were now in just t shirts and Depend for Women Underwear. They were currently chatting about the events that just occurred.

"Man Rita what a day," Reina said as the twins were in the bed, "We learn that Wes is a master Snagger, a former member of Team Snagem, and he left them and wants to start fresh."

"Even so we at least helped to give him 4 new Pokémon to work with so that has to count for something," Rita said, "But I get the feeling that Wes isn't telling us the real reason why he left Team Snagem."

"Are you saying there's more to his story?" Reina questioned, "As in there's another reason why Wes left Team Snagem?"

"That's a possibility but for now we should get some rest," Rita suggested, "And we can ask him tomorrow as well as ask Rui where she first saw the shadow Pokémon."

Reina and Rita fell asleep with Glaceon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, and Flareon curled up by their sides.

In the next room over Wes and Rui were having a conversation of their own. They were discussing how the twins somehow managed to remove 1/5 of the heart gauge surrounding Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw allowing them to use Razor Leaf, Flamethrower, and Water Pulse respectively alongside Shadow Rush.

"Wow that was fast." Wes muttered as Espeon and Umbreon curled up at his feet,

"Yeah they've already got a move back." Rui muttered, "I wonder I've heard stories about people who can understand the hearts of Pokémon"

"And you think they have this power? Wes asked,

"Maybe." Rui replied

"Then this is going to be a big help." Wes said, "Though the same can't be said for Makuhita."

Espeon and Umberon could sense that Makuhita's heart was still shut tight even with encouragement from the twins.

"I don't know much about it but perhaps that power is limited," Rui said, "We should be able to learn more if we can snag a few more Shadow Pokémon from the bad guys."

"But it's not going to be easy," Wes said, "For now we should get some sleep and then tomorrow we head out for Pyrite town."

On that note Wes and Rui fell asleep preparing for the next day's events.


	4. Pyrite Town

**Pyrite Town **

The quartet and their Pokémon woke up rested and ready to take on Pyrite Town. Currently the group was discussing how to get to Pyrite town.

"So the way I figure it Wes you and Rui will have to take the bike. I'm not sure Charizard can fly us all the way to Pyrite with four people on his back." Rita said.

"And none of my Pokémon know how to fly." Reina said saddened that she didn't' have a Pokémon that could fly. "But they do know how to surf."

"No biggie," Wes said, "I'm pretty sure that your Charizard wouldn't let me ride on his back just yet. Besides, I'm more comfortable on my bike as it is."

"And I'm not sure if I'm ready to fly on the back of a Charizard yet." Rui spoke up.

"Then in that case let's hit the road." Reina said as she and Rita hopped on Rita's Charizard and took off into the skies heading west.

Wes and Rui were right behind them on the spider bike as Charizard did his best to match the speed of the bike without causing his passengers to fall off his back. The quartet however noticed a construction site up ahead so they decided to go check it out.

After the twin hit the outhouse at the construction site and changed in to Silhouette Briefs they arrived in Pyrite where they saw a police officer chat with a thug in a blackish purple jumpsuit

"Aw come on Officer Johnson give me a break here. I keep telling you I don't know anything." The Thug said,

"That's enough Cail. If you're lying to me or you're trying to hide something then I'm going to know about it. For now I'll let you off this time" Officer Johnson said and with that he walked away.

"Stupid nitwit, Of course I haven't got a thing to tell you." Cail said once the officer was out of hearing.

The Quartet was stunned as soon as they saw that.

"I swear somebody needs to give that Cail Guy a good pounding." Rita said.

"Perhaps you're right but now isn't the time. We need to find Miror. B and see if we can find any more of those Shadow Pokémon." Rui said.

"Rui's right Rita, right now we have a job to do and we should get to it." Reina said and with that Rita had to be content.

"Besides Rita at least we get to partake in some Pokémon battles while we're here." Wes spoke.

"So where should we start?" Rita asked,

"In the middle of the town is a place called Duel Square that's where I saw Makuhita and those two thugs grabbed me because of that." Rui stated,

"Alright then Duel Square it is" Wes replied

"But first we should tell the chief what is going on." Reina suggested.

"Reina's right." Rita pointed out, "If we start snagging Shadow Pokémon and the town's people complain about it then we're going to wind up behind bars before we even start."

So the team headed over to the Police Station where they found the chief sitting at his desk. Johnson was there explaining to the Chief about what was going on.

"So I believe that Cail knows something but he's not telling me anything," Johnson said, "And frankly nobody else for that matter."

"I agree with you on that but we've got enough problems as it is." Chief Sherles sighed.

"So everyone's being tight-lipped?" Rita asked catching their attention,

"And you might you be?" Sherles asked

"I'm Wes."

"Rui."

"Reina this is my sister Rita."

"Nice to meet you but if you're travelers then I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. We've been getting more and more reports about these vicious Pokémon that keep attacking people." Sherles said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Rui asked.

"I don't want to put you four at risk but could you go to duel square?" Sherles said. "One of the trainers there might know something about what's going on."

"Of course we'll go. We were headed there anyway." Reina said.

"But we do need a favor." Rita said.

"What kind of favor?" Johnson questioned.

"We have a clue as to what those mysterious Pokémon are. But we'll have to take them from their trainers. And the only way to do that is to snag them." Wes said as he explained what the quartet knew.  
"As much as I don't like it we have no choice. If these Shadow Pokémon are what you say you are then I'm granting you full immunity to snag them." Sherles said.

"Thank you." Wes, Rui, Reina, and Rita said as they left the station.

"Chief are you sure this was a good idea giving them immunity to steal Pokémon from other trainers?" Johnson said after the chief handed him the Immunity Card.

"To be honest I don't like it. However there is no other way to get the Shadow Pokémon back. I just hope for our sake that they can protect themselves." Sherles said.

With that the quartet made their way over to duel square where they saw the group standing around.

"I'll take the two on the left; you two take the two on the right." Wes replied handing Rita a precharged Net ball and Reina an Ultra ball, and a precharged great ball just in case

"Right" the girls replied,

"Hey." Wes stated, he saw a man named Nover and a girl that looked like a performer,

"Who are you heying?" Nover asked, "This is duel square you don't go shooting your mouth off here."

"Yeah unless you want a black eye." Diogo agreed,

"A battle would be nice." Wes replied with a smirk

With Rita and Reina

"A battle?" the bandana guy asked,

"With us?" Lon asked,

"Let's make it interesting." Said Vant coming over a three on three battle us against the two of you.

"Alright you're on." Rita replied Rui came over panting to make sure they took the right ones Wes's battle having already begun.

"Now Espeon use Psychic and Quilava flame thrower!" Wes shouted with their respective cries Espeon trapped Flaffy in energy and slammed it into the ground while Noctowl ended up with a burn on its wing trying to dodge Quilava's flamethrower,

"Use Shadow Rush on Noctowl!" Wes commanded.

"QUIL!" Quilava managed to get Noctowl while it was one the ground.

"Noctowl use Shadow Rush!" Nover called,

"Flaffy use your shadow rush!" Diogo called,

The two Pokémon charged knocking Wes's back,

"You guys okay?"

Espeon managed to get up but Quilava fell having been hit by a double Shadow Rush earlier,

"Alright Quilava return Umbreon get in there."

"Bree!" Umbreon rushed to Espeon's side as the two growled,

"Use Bite!" Wes called Umbreon rushed and bit down on the wing where Quilava had burnt Noctowl making it land on the ground,

"Good job Quilava, Snag ball go!" Wes called throwing the ball at Noctowl it shook a few moments to signify capture,

"That leaves Flaffy." Wes muttered remembering he still had to fight some other girl next "Alright Espeon finish this with Psybeam!" Wes commanded Espeon sent the rainbow light,

"Dodge it!" Diogo commanded Flaffy jumped out of the way, "Alright then Umbreon Dark Pulse!" Wes shouted,

"UMMM!" the dark rings hit Flaffy square chested sending it down,

"Alright Snag ball go!" Wes shouted the ball hit after signifying capture he went over to face Leba as Diogo started to cry

Over with Reina and Rita the twins were currently facing down Vant, Lon and Dover. So far the twins had already beaten most of their opponents Pokémon with the combined power of Charizard, Glaceon, and Sharpedo, who had been summoned via Baton Pass from Vaporeon who used Acid Armor three times earlier, working together in harmony. But now the twins could see that this battle was about to get serious.

"Go Slugma," Lon called sending a Slugma into battle.

"Go Quagsire," Dover said summoning his Quagsire.

"Go Misdreavus," Vant said summoning his Misdreavus.

Rui got a good look at the three Pokémon and she saw the auras they were giving off as clear as the morning sun.

"Don't tell me let me guess, those are the shadow Pokémon?" Rita whispered to Rui who nodded in confirmation.

"Then we better finish this quick. Sharpedo use Aqua Jet and follow it up with Crunch." Reina commanded as Sharpedo charged toward the Slugma.

"Quagsire use Shadow Rush to intercept and counter." Dover ordered as Quagsire rushed in and used shadow rush as it damaged Sharpedo get hit by Sharpedo's skin.

"What happened, that attack should've been weakened?" Reina called in surprise.

"That's the beauty of Shadow Rush, it does a set amount of damage regardless of type. Now attack Glaceon with Flamethrower." Lon said as Slugma sent a torrent of flames at Glaceon.

"Glaceon use baton pass and switch out." Reina called.

"Glace!" Glaceon said as Reina recalled her Glaceon and in its place was Swampert.

"Now counter attack with Water Pulse." Reina declared as Swampert fired its water pulse at Slugma weakening it heavily.

"Snag Ball go." Rita said throwing the precharged great ball at Slugma. The pokeball shook a couple times before it stopped showing that Slugma had been caught.

"Aw man." Lon whined.

"Don't worry Lon I won't let them get away with this. Use Surf on Charizard." Dover said as Quagsire prepared to summon a tidal wave to hit Charizard.

"Charizard return, Leafeon it's your show." Rita recalled Charizard and sent out Leafeon

Leafeon gave a battle cry and saw the huge wave of water appearing. Fortunately being a grass type the attack didn't do much damage.

"That was too close sis." Reina said.

"I know we need to finish this here." Rita said.

"Sharpedo use Crunch," Sharpedo rushed in for one more crunch attack weakening Misdreavus even though it attempted another shadow rush.

"Leafeon use Leaf Blade." Leafeon raised its tail and sliced at Quagsire injuring it heavily but not making it faint.

"Snag balls go." The twins said in unison as Rita threw the precharged Ultra ball at Misdreavus while Reina threw the charged Net Ball at Quagsire. Both pokeballs shook for a second before falling silent letting them know the capture was a success.

"Alright another win for the good guys." The twins said in unison.

"So" Leba asked "You want to dance little boy?" she asked slyly,

"Wes they did it!" Rui shouted coming over and panting,

"You have a girlfriend what a scrawny little thing." Leba sighed,

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Wes shouted trying to hide the blush on his face while Rui merely buried her face in her hands, "Are you gonna battle or what?!"

"Alright then, Skiploom!" she shouted unleashing the Shadow Pokémon it glared,

"It's skiploom." Rui whispered as he nodded but then realized something

Wes gritted his teeth _"Darn it Quilava's down for the count and Makuhita's attacks would do no good." _he though he turned to Espeon, "You up for another round?" he asked,

"Peon." he replied,

"Alright Skiploom shadow rush!" she called,

"SKIPP!" it shouted,

"Dodge it!" Wes commanded, Espeon gracefully dodged the attack and turned from behind, "Use Swift!" he shouted, the starry ray shot forward hitting Skiploom hard "Alright follow it up with quick attack!" he shouted "PEEEEON!" he shouted charging hard hitting Skiploom.

"Quick counter with Shadow Rush!" Leba called Skiploom righted itself and hit Espeon hard,

"Espeon are you okay?" Wes asked as it struggled to stand,

"Espeon's still tired call it back!" Rui shouted,

"Alright that's enough Espeon!" Wes shouted pulling out a pokeball "It's all you Makuhita!"

"Maku!" it shouted

"Use Shadow Rush!" Wes shouted, "HITA!" it shouted crashing into Skiploom Wes pulled out his PDA to see Makuhita's heart gauge. Though most of its one bar was gone it wasn't enough for a new move and Wes needed a new move besides Shadow Rush for Makuhita to use.

"Oh Wes! The aura around Makuhita just turned red!" Rui shouted,

"What?" Wes shouted he looked up to see that Makuhita looked so furious it was scaring Espeon and Umbreon into being on the defensive even Leba seemed taken aback,

"That's not normal." he muttered.

"MAAAAKUUU!" it screeched charging at Leba,

"MAKUHITA!" Wes shouted making the Pokémon stop in its tracks it looked calm Rui sighed in relief.

"I don't know what you did but it worked." she replied,

"Yup and he learned a new move, Use Arm Thrust!" he shouted,

"Maku, maku, maku!" it shouted pounding Skiploom with the attack making it wobble as it tried to stand.

"The attack power may have been cut in half thanks to the grass type and flying type traits but it's all the Damage I need Go Snag ball!" Wes shouted the ball hit and shook then stayed silent signifying capture.

Later at the bridge leading to the Pyrite Colosseum the group all met up to discuss the Shadow Pokémon they recently captured.

"Rosso told us that Pyrite Town was a slum but I didn't imagine that things would be this bad." Reina said.

"What did you expect Reina, Miror. B rules the town. However there is still hope." Rita pointed out.

"What hope?" Rui asked.

"One of the trainers that Reina and I defeated mentioned something about Duking being in charge of the Colosseum. If we can find him we might have a clue as to where all these Shadow Pokémon are coming from." Rita explained.

"Only problem is that we don't know where he is." Wes said, "So that mission is a bit of a bust."

"Maybe not, follow me." Reina said as she led the group to a building with a letter C on it.

"Where are we?" Rui asked.

"One of the other trainers that Rita and I beat told me how to find this place." Reina explained.

"So you think that the Colosseum might have a lead?" Rita guessed.

"Well we don't have any other leads right now. It's our only hope." Wes said as the quartet entered the building.

What they saw there was a boy about seventeen glaring at an older man with mousy brown hair and a mustache with a white shirt,

"Duking how much longer are you going to let Miror B and his stooges walk all over you!? They're using you and the Coliseum!" he snapped but Duking looked away, "So you just clam up, saying something dang it!" but it was no use, "Bah I've lost faith in you!"

"Wow that was intense." Rita muttered,

"Yeah he was ticked." Wes agreed Reina noticed the Bookshelf close and motioned her friends over to the bookshelf and making sure Duking didn't hear them, they pressed a button and saw it open.

"A secret entrance." Rui stated,

"Yup if you remember anything about Pyrite remember this even at the best of times the unexpected will always happen." Wes replied.

They entered the cave and followed Espeon and Umbreon's ears perked when they heard running water and voices.

"They fought again? That's the seventh time this week." Said a girls voice,

"Yeah Silva's face was really scary." Said a boy's voice,

"This is why we need to get those strange Pokémon back from the bad guys Secc." said an older girl's voice they saw a bunch of kids sitting around a table.

"Get what back from whom?" Reina asked,

"Oh!" the older girl stated, "Hello my name is Marsha I'm sorry but we're busy right now could you come back and play later."

Wes was about to argue when Rita cut him off, "Sure." as they left Wes let out a huff,

"Man I know Pyrite isn't a friendly place but with Goofy McSeventies calling the shots it's even worse, people are even tight-lipped about the weather."

"Looks like its back to square one for us. Let's head over to the Colosseum itself. Maybe there might be some answers over there." Rita suggested as the quartet walked over to the Colosseum.

"Well how lucky for us. There's a PC and a Pokémon Healing Machine over here as well." Reina said pointing to the two machines in question.

"Then I suggest we use them to heal up our Pokémon." Wes said as the group all healed up the machine to heal their Pokémon.

Reina and Rita used the PCs to swap out the Pokémon they needed for the upcoming battles as a hunter muttered something about the Colosseum giving out an awesome Pokémon like Cail got.

"Sounds to me like this Cail might know something," Rita said.

"We saw him at the entrance to Pyrite," Reina added. "If Wes can beat him in a battle he might tell us where all these Shadow Pokémon are coming from."

"Then you'll have to face him in a battle Wes." Rui said.

"I'm ready and so are our Pokémon." Wes said noticing that the Heart Gauges for Quilava, Bayleef and Croconaw have gone down to nearly half.

They walked out to the entrance where Cail after a loud burp threw a can of Pepsi to the ground.

"That goes in the trash." Rita stated,

"Clearly you haven't been to Pyrite town for very long." Cail replied but noticed Wes coming towards him with Espeon and Umbreon, "What you want to battle?"

"You know it." Wes smirked,

"Alright then check out this powerful Pokémon I got from the Colosseum Go Furret!" he shouted,

In a flash the Pokémon appeared growling, "FURRR."

"Makuhita you on!" Wes shouted releasing it,

"Maku!" it shouted getting ready to fight."

"Shadow Rush!" Cail commanded Furret charged knocking it back however Makuhita managed to skid when it was hit but glared,

"Use your shadow rush!" Wes called

"Makui" it charged knocking it back,

"Now Arm Thrust!" Wes commanded,

"Maku, Maku, maku!" it shouted banging on Furret, who immediately countered with a quick attack,

"Makuhita you okay?" Wes asked,

"Kuuu." it growled getting up but managed to do so,

"Alright! Use Shadow Rush once more!" Wes called

"Maku!" it shouted knocking them back,

"Makuhita's opened up a bit." Rita mused,

"That's good." Reina agreed,

"Yeah but will it go back to normal once the heart gauges are emptied?" Rui wondered,

"A new move sweet, use Mega Punch!" Wes called

"MAKUUU!" it shouted knocking Furret into the ground where it laid,

"Furret get up!" Cail shouted no response Wes grinned and threw a Snag ball the ball shook a couple of times before signifying capture.

Cail growled, "Stupid Miror B he went on and on about these Shadow Pokémon but they're not so tough."

"Shadow Pokémon is that what they're called?" Reina asked.

"Yeah watch out if you battle the Colosseum that's all they give you if you beat it." Cail replied sulking off.

"Clearly the Colosseum has a secret." Rui stated,

"Then let's find out what it is." Wes agreed,

In a hidden location Miror B along with Ferma and Reath looked at the man in purple Nascour who spoke, "I trust that things are under control?"

"Ho ho ho! Indeed they are boss man everything's going in a peachy keen kind of way. we've broken Duking's spirit and the town and Colosseum are ours to do with as we please we've been giving them out to the winners of the challenges for battle data!"

"Good and the others are doing their part as well the final phase is not far off!"

"I know I feel like Dancin!" Miror B stated,

"Save it for after world conquest." Nascour hissed,

"Right see you!" he stated as the screen went black "I'll be returning to the cave where my darling Pokémon await me." he stated as he moonwalked out of the room


	5. Pyrite Colosseum

**Pyrite Colosseum **

The group headed towards the Colosseum when one of the workers suddenly stumbled out of the windmill.

"Hey are you alright?" Wes asked checking him over.

The Man groaned and got to his feet, "Silva...he...he ran off with one of the gears without that gear the Colosseum has no power and the whole town suffers!" the man stated.

"What's going on here?" Duking said as he and Chief Sherles arrived.

"Silva took off with one of the gears. He said something about shutting down the Colosseum." The man said.

"I never thought Silva would do something like that. He's such a good kid." Sherles said.

"I suppose that's my fault." Duking said, "He and I had a bit of a falling out."

Rita was about to interrupt but Reina gave her a watch what you say glance.

"Never mind that Duking, We'll go find the gear." Rui said pointing to Wes, the twins and herself.

"We will I hope you have a place to start." Wes replied, s Umbreon and Espeon gave Rui a raised eyebrow

"Hmmm I think we should check that construction site with all that junk around it would be easy to hide the gear." Rita suggested,

"Good idea." Rui stated,

"Alright sit tight we'll be back." Reina stated the group hurried out of town and raced to the construction site when Charizard landed Wes had just arrived.

"Keep to the skies for a bit we're looking for a large gear." Rita instructed Charizard roared and flew up "Okay Leafeon, Flareon."

"Glaceon and Vaporeon." Reina called as they released the four from their poke balls to join Espeon and Umbreon.

"Listen up guys we're looking for a gear a big one as soon as you find it tell us." Wes replied they chirped in their respective cries and ran off while the four scattered around.

After minutes of searching the team found the gear nestled among some boxes.

"Here's the Gear." Wes said, "But how could Silva have gotten it all the way out here."

"We can ask questions later." Reina retorted as they loaded the gear on to Wes' Bike. "Right now let us get this thing back to Pyrite town."

So the team headed back to Pyrite, during the trip Wes and Rui noticed that Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw's heart gauges had dropped to nearly 1/5 while Makuhita's only dropped to 3/5s It could now use Fire Punch but it still wasn't enough to completely purify Makuhita.

"Do you think that perhaps the process of unlocking the hearts of Pokémon is different?" Wes asked.

"Well given what we've seen then Reina and Rita do understand the hearts of Pokémon. Though I've noticed that Reina has a close bond to water and ice Pokémon while Rita is close to fire and grass Pokémon." Rui pointed out.

"Then that would explain a why Bayleef, Quilava and Croconaw all look like they're starting to show signs of returning to their old selves."

"Yet I have a feeling that there is still something else we must do to return them and all the other Shadow Pokémon to normal."

As Wes and Rui were chatting the twins themselves were talking about a different topic as they were flying back on Charizard's back.

"Do you think we should ask Celebi to do something about these Shadow Pokémon? Perhaps Celebi might be able to help us" Rita asked.

"Sis even though we have a special bond with some of the legendary Pokémon and you said that Celebi has our backs I don't think we should call Celebi just yet. We don't know what effect Celebi will have on the shadow Pokémon" Reina pointed out.

The quartet had returned to Pyrite Town and Reina called out Blastoise to get the heavy gear back to the wind mill.

"Thank you for bringing back this gear." The Worker said, "Now we can fire up the Colosseum again."

"No problem. We're just glad we were able to help." Rita said as the worker activated the switch and sent power to the Colosseum and then Duking spoke up.

"Wes, Rui, Reina, Rita. Thank you again. Now I'd like another favor from you if you don't mind" Duking said.

"You're welcome but what is the favor that you'd like us to do" Rui said.

"I want you to find out what is happening at the Colosseum. To do that you'll need to enter the next battle challenge." Duking asked.

"Consider it done. Wes will have them cleared out by no time." Rita said as the quartet heated over to the Colosseum to get Wes registered for the next challenge.

"Makuhita had fire punch and Bayleef has vine whip while Quilava has dig and Croconaw now has ice fang." Wes muttered,

"That's good but you still have to win the Coliseum challenge." Rui stated,

Wes gave a glazed glance, "You decide this over finger nail painting?" Wes asked,

"Very funny" Rita stated,

"Alright I'll enter the colosseum battle." Wes replied once there the group arrived Wes registered and the battle began

"Alright the challenge is Wes vs. Hunter Dreeve."

"Alright go Breeloom and Pidgeot!" he shouted unleashing them,

"Quilava and Croconaw!" Wes commanded,

"Begin!" the ref shouted

"Use Ice Fang on Pidgeot!" Wes commanded "And Quilava attack Breloom with Flamethrower!"

"CROC!" Croconaw shouted rushing forward landing its jaws on Pidgeot,

"Breeloom quick dodge and Pidgeot use steel wing!" Dreeve shouted Breeloom jumped away while Pidgeot sent Croconaw into the ground with a steel wing

"Now Breeloom Spore!" Dreeve yelled,

"Dive underground with Dig and Croconaw follow Quilava!" Wes shouted Croconaw jumped into the hole where Quilava dug the spore covered the whole area. "Espeon Umbreon hold your breaths!" he told them as they backed away from the stun spore making holding their breaths.

"Where'd they go?" Dreeve growled

"Quilava and Croconaw give him an answer!" Wes barked Breeloom was suddenly sent flying above ground into Pidgeot following this were Quilava and Croconaw surging up from underground.

"Water Pulse and flamethrower!" Wes shouted the two Pokémon unleashed their attacks the two mixed and crackled with immense power that hit Breeloom and Pidgeot hard the two hit the ground out cold.

"Pidgeot and Breeloom are unable to battle Quilava and Croconaw win and Wes advances to the next round.

"YES!" Wes cheered

"Amazing that was the fusion of Fire and water." Rita stated, "Do you think that Wes knew that would happen?"

"No I think he just wanted double damage." Reina replied

"Either way I think Quilava, Bayleef, and Croconaw look like they're about to regain another move." Rita noticed.

"Which moves do you think they'll get?" Rui asked.

"I don't know but I do know one thing. Whatever they'll get it's going to be their types most powerful move." Reina pointed out.

Next round" the announcer called "Wes vs. Hunter Trado!"

"Okay Donphan and Cacturne!" he shouted releasing the two Pokémon,

"Quagsire and Noctowl let's go!" Wes shouted releasing the two Pokémon,

"Begin!" the Ref called,

"Quagsire, Noctowl Shadow Rush!" Wes called

"Looks like Wes is doing well out there. Quagsire and Noctowl's heart gauges are lowering." Rita said noticing Noctowl's heart Gauge lowering but quagsire's was lowering quicker.

"Considering that I understand the hearts of Water Type Pokémon and that's one of Quagsire's two types then I'm not surprised." Reina said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Slugma's heart gauge lowered as quickly.

"Yeah." Rita agreed,

"Quasire intecept with Shadow rush!" Wes commanded the Pokémon charged blocking Noctowl from getting hurt from Donphan's roll out the Pokémon had just managed to knock the roll out attack gaining a new move,

"Alright use Surf!" Wes shouted Quagsire unleashed a powerful wave sending it to crash into Donphan knocking it out,

"Okay now Noctowl use Air Cutter!" Wes shouted,

"BRAWK!" Noctowl shouted sending the attack at Cacturne both Pokémon were down for the count allowing Wes to advance to the finals.

"Alright Wes you're in the finals." Rita cheered. "Keep it up. You're doing great."

"Careful Rita," Rui warned, "I may not know much about Pokémon battles but I do know this is going to be tough for Wes."

"Wes can handle this," Reina retorted, "We may not know him well yet but we know he's a good trainer and treats Pokémon well."

"But if I was Wes I'd have Flaffy on hand just in case." Rita suggested, "I have a feeling that the next three Shadow Pokémon are going to be vulnerable to electricity so we'll need Flaffy's heart gage to go down."

"I for one second that motion." Reina said agreeing with her sister, "And he might want to use Skiploom incase Flaffy faints."

"Up next to face our Underdog Wes is Skater Boy Dreza!" shouted the announcer,

"Okay Metang and Starmie I choose you!" he shouted,

"Go Flaffy and Quilava!" Wes shouted releasing the two who growled,

"Starmie use Hydro Pump on Quilava and Metang use Mega Punch!" Dreza shouted,

Metang charged while Starmie unleashed a powerful strike of water,

"Quilava underground and Flaffy dodge and use Shadow Rush!" Wes shouted Flaffy managed to dodge the blow from Metang who thanks to Quilava getting underground got hit with Hydro Pump Umbreon and Espeon cheered while Wes grinned,

"Okay Flaffy Shadow Rush!" Wes shouted

"FLAFFY!" it called landing a hit on Starmie and knocking it back it then growled going into Hyper Mode Wes made a tch sound,

"Flaffy!" Wes called snapping it out of it Wes glanced down at his PDA to see that a lot of Flaffy's Heart Gauge had been removed from that meaning it regained a move "Sweet use Thunder Bolt on Starmie!" he commanded,

"FLAAA FFFYY!" a blaze of electricity hit Starmie causing massive Damage just as Quilava emerged from under ground hittng it hard,

"Quilava finish it with Shadow Rush."

"LAVA!" it shouted hitting Starmie hard getting it down for the count,

"Now Flame Thrower on Metang!" Wes shouted,

"QUILL!" it shouted hitting Metang hard with a flamethrower causing a burn that whittled away at its health,

"Thunder Bolt Flaffy!" Wes commanded Flaffy unleashed the attack finishing it off,

"AWWW MAN!" Dreva moaned as Wes was declared the winner by the announcer.

Wes, Rui, Reina, and Rita returned outside to Pyrite after Wes got the TM and the Cash Prize. It was there that they ran into a male wearing a navy blue uniform with a scarf around his neck.

"Congratulations on winning the challenge." The Uniformed man said. This was a Cipher Peon named Nore but Wes, Rui, Reina, or Rita didn't know this yet.

"Thanks but what are you doing here?" Wes asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to give you a reward for winning the challenge at the Colosseum." The uniformed man said. "Please follow me, and bring your friends as well."

"Should we trust this guy?" Rui asked.

"To be honest no but this is going to lead us as to what is going on with the Colosseum." Rita said.

"Once we get in there we can stop whatever it is they're trying to do in the process." Reina added as the quartet followed the Cipher Peon into an abandoned building.


	6. Pyrite Building

**Pyrite Building **

Nore had led Wes, Rui, Reina, and Rita into the abandoned building where they saw a female wearing a similar uniform to Nore only it was purple with leg length boots.

"I'm back with our latest challenge winner," Nore said, "Now let's present our winner with a shadow Pokémon and watch the chaos unfold."

"I'll say one thing he's much better than all those muscle heads that have been walking through here." The female Cipher Peon said before she got a good look at the quartet.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Nore asked.

"Those are the four that Miror B was carrying on about. They're the ones that messed with us in Phenac City." The Female Peon exclaimed.

"Then I'll boot them back out." Nore said.

"You'll have to go through me first." Wes said.

"Umbre!"

"ESPEON!" the two were now in front growling,

"Yanma let's go!" Nore shouted unleashing the Pokémon,

"Flaffy you're on!" Wes shouted,

"FLAAFY!" she shouted landing,

"Yanma Shadow rush!" Nore commanded Yanma charged,

"Flaffy dodge it!" Wes shouted,

"Faf!" it shouted,

"Use thunder bolt!" Wes commanded,

"FLAFFFY!" she shouted hitting Yanma hard it growled managing to fly up,

"Use Sonic Boom!" Nore commanded,

With a buzz Yanma hit Flaffy with the attack causing it to skid back.

"Don't give up use Shadow rush!" Wes shouted Flaffy shot forward hitting it hard causing it to land on the ground.

"Okay Snag ball go!" Wes shouted throwing a net ball trapping Yanma it shook a few moments before going silent signifying capture.

"No way!" Nore stated the two ran off before Wes and the others could do anything,

"Let's get going there's probably more Cipher goons at the top" Reina stated as they climbed the building.

As soon as they got to the top they looked like they were wiped out. They had to battle numerous Pokémon trainers and while none of them had Shadow Pokémon the battles did provide good experience for Wes, Reina, and Rita's Pokémon. The down side was that they had to go all the way back down the stairs to use the healing machines to heal up their Pokémon after each battle.

"Talk about back to back battles." Rita said, "I'm completely wiped out."

"So am I sis, I'd rather fight the Hoenn League's Elite Four again than climb those steps." Reina said.

"Look on the bright side. At least some of the Pokémon's hearts are ready to open." Wes spoke showing them the heart gauges for them.

"Then shouldn't they be normal by now?" Rita asked.

"Maybe we're doing something wrong." Reina guessed.

"Perhaps we'll get the answers soon enough." Rui pointed out as the group entered the room on top of the building.

"Well aren't you one of Duking's people?" Reath said with a sneer as she and Ferma had Silva on the floor beaten down. "You're a fool if you think you just simply waltz in here and make us leave. What a silly boy."

"Where's that coward Miror B.?" Silva demanded, "I'm taking him down and driving all of you out of Pyrite."

"Do we have to take your Pokémon to silence you like we did with Duking's Plusle," Ferma stated, "We did that to keep him out of our affairs and break his spirit."

"Taking another trainer's Pokémon and using them as hostages is unforgivable." Shouted a voice.

Ferma and Reath turned to see that the voice came from Reina. She already had Relicanith on hand and she was very ticked off at what she just heard and so were Rita, Wes, and Rui.

"Well it seems to be my day for intruders." Ferma said stepping forward, "Reath and I will both take you out."

"I'm going to help Reina beat you down as well." Wes said stepping forward.

"After what we just heard this explains why Duking was in such a bind," Rita said to Rui, "With his Pokémon being held hostage, he couldn't risk taking any action against Miror B."

"Wes Reina, Take these Peons down," Rui said.

"You got it let's go Espeon!"

"Vaporeon help me out!" Reina shouted,

"Esp."

"Va!"

"Go Mantine! Firma shouted,

"Let's g Remoriad!" Reath shouted

"Careful you two." Rui warned, "Those are shadow Pokémon."

"Rui relax, Wes and my sister can handle this." Rita said, "But Reina should've summoned Ludicolo instead. She knows that Ludicolo would have an advantage."

"She's probably got something planned. And there's the fact that Mantine is part flying type"

"True and knowing her Ferma and Reath are going to be history. So perhaps she has something else planned."

"Vaporeon acid armor!" Reina shouted Vaporeon disappeared while Espeon had charged hitting Mantine with a quick attack. "Okay now use baton pass!" she shouted Vaporeon disappeared, "Go Lanturn!" Reina shouted releasing an angler fish like Pokémon, "Lanturn" it said as the light on its angler shone.

"Espeon use Psybeam on Remoraid!" Wes shouted.

Espeon fired a Psybeam attack on Remoraid injuring it but not making it faint.

"Snag Ball Go." Wes shouted tossing a net ball at Remoraid. It shook for a few moments before staying still showing the capture was complete.

"Now Lanturn use Thunder Wave on Mantine and follow it up with a thunderbolt." Reina commanded.

Lanturn fired the Thunder Wave paralyzing Mantine and then fired a Thunderbolt doing heavy damage and bringing Mantine's hit points to single digits.

"It's all you Wes." Reina said.

"Right, Snag Ball GO!" Wes shouted firing another net ball. This time at Mantine as the Mantine was captured.

"Now unless you two want a beating tell us where Miror B is." Rita demanded as she cracked her knuckles and prepared to beat down Ferma and Reath.

"You're not gonna hit us we're girls!" Ferma stated,

"Yeah that would've saved you if I was doing the Pummeling Rita's a girl there for has every right and freedom to kick your butt." Wes replied,

"You're toast ladies hug each other and say good bye." Reina replied simply,

Both Ferma and Reath screamed as Rita dealt the duo a massive beat down.

"Da Cave is dancy man is...doog night." Reath said passing out

Rita you didn't have to go that far." Rui said.

"Sorry Rui but these two needed a beat down for taking Duking's Pokémon hostage." Rita said.

"Let's go check on Silva." Reina suggested as Wes went to go wake Silva up

"Silva?" Rui asked,

"Nnngg Huh, you guys you came all this way?" Silva asked,

"Yeah we're here to help Duking." Wes assured

Apparently his Plusle and Minum are being held hostage by Miror B." Rita said.

"And if we don't get them back soon there's a good chance they'll become shadow Pokémon out of retaliation for our meddling" Reina pointed out.

"I'm going too." Silva said as he tried to stand only to feel pain.

"You are not going anywhere except back to Duking's to let him know what's going on." Rita said firmly.

"Let us handle this; Miror B. is expecting us in the cave. Oh and tell Johnson and Sherles to arrest Ferma and Reath while you're at it." Reina said as she, Rita, Rui, and Wes all walked out of the building and prepared to head towards the cave only to run into a hunter guarding the cave entrance.

"Hey who are you chumps?!" the Hunter asked,

"We're here to kick your boss's rump stand aside." Wes stated,

"Yeah right go Quilfish!" he shouted sending out the Pokémon

"It's a Shadow Pokémon." Rui said seeing the black aura on Quilfish.

"But it's still part Water type and part poison type;" Reina pointed out, "Which means Espeon and Flaffy will have an easy time with this."

"Provided they don't make direct contact with Quilfish" Rita said, "If I recall you did say that Quilfish has either Swift Swim or Poison Point."

"I did say that actually." Reina said, "Why do you think I said that Flaffy and Espeon would be perfect for this match."

"Because Psychic types are strong against poison types and Electric types are strong against water types," Rui stated happily in revelation.

"This battle will be over before you know it Espeon!" he stated,

"Esp." Espeon stated,

"Go Flaffy!" Wes shouted releasing it from its pokeball,

"Flaffy!"

"Something tells me that Wes isn't going to even break a sweat." Rita said.

"Though If I was him I'd start doing some battling with that Mantine he caught." Reina pointed out, "Given its ability and what Ferma and Reath said about Miror B's dance he's using Pokémon like Ludicolo so Mantine is going to be a life saver there."

"Okay go Espeon Psybeam and Flaffy use Thunderbolt!" Wes commanded,

The two Pokémon sent their attacks flying hitting Quilfish hard weakening it heavily but not knocking it out,

"Alright go Snag ball!" Wes commanded throwing the net ball. Quilfish was sucked in the ball shook but went silent signifying capture

"Alright we won now where is Miror B?" Reina demanded.

"He's in the back of the Pyrite Cave." The Hunter said, "He's expecting you."

"Thank you." Rita simply said.

"Wait. I just want to say that that was a strong battle and you're much tougher than that Silva guy." The hunter said.

"Thanks. I think." Wes said slowly.

"Just enter the cave and you'll find Miror B." the Hunter said, "But be careful some of the trainers there are expecting you."

"We'll keep that piece of advice in mind." Rui said as the team walked into the Cave.

The group made it a few feet in Wes, Reina and Rita had taken down a few trainers on their way down the cave

The group had also snagged a couple of shadow Pokémon in the process using some Dusk Balls since they were much more effective inside the cave. Soon they were at the Healing Machine ready to battle Mirror B. Wes had switched out Croconaw for Mantine for this fight.

"Do you guys hear music?" Wes asked,

"Yeah seventies music." Rui stated they walked in to see Miror B, dancing with his Ludicolo

"Oh it's all of you Stop the music!" Miror B stated

"Miror B. We're here to make you pay for what you've done." Rita demanded.

"Return Duking's Pokémon at once or suffer the consequences." Reina snapped.

"Whose going to make me kiddies?" Miror B taunted.

"I am. Now do as the twins say and hand over Plusle and Minum." Wes stated.

"You've kept me waiting so long children so I decided to work up a sweat. Our plan was perfect but you had to stick your noses where they didn't belong." Miror B said.

"What plan?" Rui asked.

"You'll never know. I'll beat you down here and now and salvage Cipher's plan." Miror B said as he prepared for battle.

"Mantine, Noctowl go." Wes called summoning Mantine and Noctowl. Mantine had made some progress with its heart gauge in the battles they waged to get here combined with Reina rubbing him after each battle Mantine's' heart gauge lowered dramatically.

"It would seem whenever the twins rub one of the Pokémon whose type matches the Pokémon type whose hearts they understand." Rui said.

"LET THE MUSIC PLAY!" Miror B shouted as he released two Ludicolo, "Now my friends use Bullet seed!" he shouted,

'Dodge it and use shadow rush!" Wes shouted they dodged then rammed into the two Ludicolo knocking him back they spun regaining their balance,

"Miror B's stronger than the other trainers we came across. He's probably the reason all those shadow Pokémon were being distributed in Pyrite." Rita said.

"I think this guy's a boss of those Peons we fought earlier. They called themselves Cipher." Rui said.

"Then this is probably an Admin. Wes watch out. Admins are as tough as Executives. Rita and I faced down many Executives of criminal organizations we faced and defeated in the past. Like Team Rocket, Team Aqua, and Team Magma just to name a few." Reina pointed out.

"So you're the twin trainers who beat down Giovanni of Team Rocket. Well once I defeat you nothing will stop Cipher. Now use Rain Dance." Miror B boasted.

The two Pokémon did something similar to the Macarena and rain torrented down healing them.

"WHAT?!" Wes shouted,

"Wes watch out they're special ability is rain dish it heals them,

"Noctowl use Air slash!' Wes commanded with a squawk the owl Pokémon hit both Ludicolo with the move causing massive damage

"Wes take a look at Mantine." Reina pointed as the manta ray seemed to be moving much faster.

"Mantine must have the Swift Swim ability. In the rain Mantine's speed increases." Rui pointed out.

"Then have Mantine put it to use already and kick butt Wes." Rita suggested.

"Okay Mantine use Aerial Ace!" Wes commanded

"MANNNN!" it shouted rushing into the two Ludicolo causing massive damage Wes seemed to be edging forward a little despite the Rain Dish ability the two had, "Okay Noctowl quick use Psychic!" Wes shouted,

Noctowl using Psychic slammed them into the wall finishing them Miror B merely Smirked and released two more Ludicolo

"Now these Ludicolo have the Swift Swim Ability." Reina groaned.

"Relax sis if you know water type Pokémon as well as you say you do then Mantine still has the edge." Rita reminded.

"I'm concerned about Noctowl the most." Rui said, "I think Wes might want to switch to either Flaffy or Quilfish."

"Yeah but Electric attacks won't do much damage thanks to their Grass type traits." Rita pointed out, "Qwilfish on the other hand has the advantage"

Noctowl hit the ground knocked out, "Okay Noctowl return go Qwilfish!" Wes shouted summoning Quilfish.

"Alright go Quilfish." Reina cheered.

"Use Poison Sting and Air Cutter." Wes commanded as Quilfish fired off poison barbs at the Ludicolo doing damage and poisoning it while Mantine used its Air Cutter attack.

"I don't recall Mantine knowing how to use Air cutter. Let alone learning how to use it." Rui said.

"This must have been a special Mantine that can use Air Cutter. That's what I could tell, even with its heart enclosed by the Shadows." Reina said.

"Just like how I could tell that Slugma can use Inferno since this one was bred with that move." Rita added.

"You two really do know how to understand the hearts of Water and Fire Pokémon respectively." Rui said impressed.

"Yup it's a gift." Rita replied,

"Okay you two use Shadow Rush once more!" Wes shouted the two Pokémon charged and slammed into the Ludicolo just as the rain stopped,

Wes grinned perfect, "Use Air Cutter and Poison sting once more!" the two Pokémon unleashed their attacks taking out the two Ludicolo.

"Go Sudowodo." The Cipher Admin shouted summoning what looked to be a rock Pokémon in the shape of a tree. Rui took a good look at it and saw that it was a shadow Pokémon.

"Why am I not surprised that they turned Sudowodo into a shadow Pokémon." Rita sighed.

"But if they did this to Sudowodo then Mantine's going to be at a big disadvantage because its party flying type. Hopefully Mantine can hang in there long enough for Wes to snag the Sudowodo." Reina pointed out.

"Mantine use Bubble Beam!" Wes shouted,

"MANN!" a bunch of bubbles hit hard knocking Sudowoodo back,

"Use Shadow Rush!" Miror B shouted the Pokémon charged and knocked Mantine down and out,

"Mantine return, "Time for my Aces. Espeon Umbreon you're on!"

The two Pokémon jumped in with a cry and growled as Sudowoodo growled back,

"Umbreon Bite and Espeon use Psybeam!" Wes commanded, Umbreon surged forward and latched it's jaws on Sudowoodo's arm making it thrash in pain it threw Umbreon off just as it was hit with Psybeam,

"Okay now Dark Pulse!" Wes shouted Umbreon unleashed the rings of darkness knocking it down and out, "Go Snag ball!" he shouted the pokeball shook but eventually signify capture.

"NO my Shadow Pokémon this isn't over someday I'll trample all of you with my elegant dance steps lets go escape!" he shouted running off,

"LUDICOLO!" his Pokémon shouted rushing after him,

"Miror B you are a weirdo." Wes muttered,

"Umbe/Esp" Umbreon and Espeon agreed their trainer suddenly heard crying he rushed over to a nearby door with the girls following "Espeon rip the door out with Psychic!"

"ESSSP!" the Door was crushed and sent flying into the wall next to the door way they rushed in on Wes command Espeon ripped the lock off the cage holding Minum and Plusle with psychic.

"Thank goodness they're safe." Rui said as Duking and Silva arrived.

"We made it. Where's Miror B?" Duking asked.

"Ancient history, Wes sent him packing." Rita said.

"Anyway we managed to save your two Pokémon." Reina said as Plusle and Minum went over to Duking.

"Thank goodness they're safe. Any minute longer and they would've been shadow Pokémon. But for now let's get out of here." Silva suggested.

A little later they were all back at Duking's office. Umberon and Espeon were playing with Plusle and Minum and Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon were enjoying the fun.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my Pokémon and I apologize for my rudeness earlier." Duking said to the four young people who defeated Miror B.

"Duking it wasn't your fault." Rita replied, "Miror B. is to blame but we defeated him."

"But our work isn't done yet." Reina added, "Rita and I battled numerous villainous gangs and if I know anything it's that we only defeated one of Cipher's Admins."

"So our work isn't done yet." Rui said.

"Either way I want to help. Can you give me your PDA number?" Duking asked as he explained, "I'm going to do some more research on this Team Cipher. If I find anything I'll let you know."

Wes and the twins gave them the PDA Numbers.

"I'm going to do some investigating of my own Duking." Silva said, "Perhaps I can be of some help as well."

"I see Silva well in that case take Plusle and Minum with you." Duking said as the two Pokémon in question walked over to Silva.

"Are you sure? After what I did?" Silva asked.  
"I don't blame you for doing what you did Silva. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"Thanks for forgiving me Duking." Silva Plusle and Minum went to go try and find some leads to Cipher around Pyrite Town. Fortunately Reina had given him two Magnets for Plusle and Minum to hold so they could increase the power of their electrical attacks.

"We better get going as well. We've got a lot of work to do." Rui said as the quartet prepared to leave Pyrite.

"Yet we're still nowhere near undoing the final locks to the Shadow Pokémon Heart Gauges." Rita said.

"I guess there's nothing to do but move on then." Wes sighed they made their way through the now more peaceful town however they were stopped by a lady in a purple robe with Pink hair in buns,

"Do not fear my name is Fanteen I sense Pokémon with black auras around you." she said,

"Yeah we're nowhere near undoing the final locks on their hearts." Rita sighed,

"Do not fear young one the answers are in the north." Fanteen stated,

"The North you mean like Agate Village." Rui asked before her eyes widened, "OH NO!" she cried "I forgot I was supposed to meet Grandpa!"

"We found you in Phenac almost three days ago you're late Woman!" Wes exclaimed as the twins sighed


	7. Agate Village

**Agate Village **

Wes, Rui, Reina and Rita had arrived in Agate Village and from what they could tell the place was beautiful and peaceful.

"Welcome to Agate Village, home of retired ace trainers. This is where my grandpa resides." Rui said as Wes and the twins saw the beautiful village.

"So the answers we seek are here in Agate Village huh. That helps a little bit but we don't know what could help us out, it seems we're back to square one." Rita sighed.

"Maybe not, I did pick up these binders. They're called Ein Files. Perhaps these files can tell us something about those Shadow Pokémon." Reina said as she presented a binder labeled Ein File S and Ein File H.

"Let's see what they say." Wes said as he began reading the files starting with Ein File S.

"Ein File S shadow Pokémon: Shadow Pokémon is a Pokémon that has been made into a fighting machine by artificially closing the door to its heart. What we didn't know is that the Shadow Pokémon Exude a dark Aura that can't be seen by the human eye. Unfortunately, a girl with the ability to see this Aura has been discovered. This is a major problem. The girl could become a huge threat to our Shadow Pokémon plan. A solution to this threat is urgently needed. Shadow Pokémon Lab Chief Ein."

"Well that explains why Miror B. tried to kidnap you Rui. This 'Ein' already found out that you're a threat to their plans. And considering that we're with you I can see why." Rita said.

"There's no time for idle chit chat. We need to read Ein File H. Perhaps there's something in there that can return the shadow Pokémon to their original states. Or at least tell us about that black aura." Reina spoke.

"Personally I'd like to know why some of the Shadow Pokémon's aura's turn red." Rui said.

"Perhaps Ein File H might have some answers to that." Wes said as Rita held Ein File H.

Rita read from the second binder "Ein File H: Hyper Mode. Shadow Pokémon because of their overwhelming power behave abnormally at times. The black aura they exude begins to turn dark red causing the Pokémon to begin to ignore their trainers and turning on them in battle. This, I have named Hyper mode. Hyper mode does come with a plus side of raising the Critical hit Ratio of Shadow Rush. Hyper Mode however prevents the use of items on the affected Pokémon. Hyper Mode is easily dispelled by simply calling the Pokémon by name. Unfortunately this method has a major drawback which causes the closed heart's door to loosen and even open. Further research is urgently needed. Shadow Pokémon Lab Chief Ein"

"Well that would explain the Dark Red Aura I sometimes see." Rui said.

"Well at least Hyper Mode can help us purify the Shadow Pokémon. We can call their names and open their hearts." Rita pointed out.

"But for now let's take Rui to Agate village." Reina said.

"Fanteen said the answers we seek are up there. So let's get going." Wes said as the quartet walked into the village.

The group eventually saw the landscape change to a green and fertile mountain range with several house built into great trees or into the sides of mountains,

"Wow give me this place over stinky Pyrite town any day." Wes stated as his Pokémon smiled and looked around,

I know this place is so green I didn't expect it to be in the Orre region." Rita agreed, as her two Pokémon were enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"So Rui where does your Grandpa live?" Reina asked as her Pokémon were also enjoying the beautiful village.

"In the tallest tree on the mountain." Rui answered.

"Hopefully he'll be able to help us find what we seek up here." Rita said as the group made their way to the top of the village with their Pokémon following behind them. "Fanteen said that what we seek is here in Agate Village."

"And even if he doesn't then I'm sure we'll be able to enjoy the view. We can even spend the night if it's possible." Reina said. "All this traveling is starting to wipe us out."

"True but for now let's focus on stopping the Shadow Pokémon." Wes said.

"Then we can talk about what we'll do from there." Rui added as the quartet continued on.

What none of them realized was that Celebi was flying around Agate Village. Celebi had guided the twins here to help them save the Pokémon. Currently it was seeing that things were going well for the heroes but Celebi sensed that trouble was about to begin.

The quartet made it to the house of Rui's grandfather.

"Well this is it." Wes said, "Rui are you ready to see your grandfather?"

"Well I'm three days late but you know what they say. Better late than never." Rui said.

"Speaking of which, I found this little file when we were in Miror B.'s Cave." Rita said holding up another Ein File. This one was labeled Ein File P.

"Well what do you know this one is about Purification of Pokémon? Let's see what this one says." Reina said as she began the read the file.

"Purification of Pokémon. Shadow Pokémon are fighting machines created by closing the door to their hearts. The process of restoring a Shadow Pokémon back to its original state is known as purification. Exactly how a Shadow Pokémon is purified is unclear, but there appear to be several causes. We must eliminate reaction to these factors, and create Shadow Pokémon that will never revert back to their original, purified forms. Shadow Pokémon Lab Chief Ein."

"Well that had little to nothing useful in it." Wes sighed, "Let's go in after you." he gestured to Rui who gulped and opened the door, "Grandpa Eagun, Grandma Beluh I'm here Sorry I'm late."

Rui's Grandparents were sitting in the kitchen sitting at the table. They had warm smiles on their faces as they saw their granddaughter.

"Ah, Rui! You're always welcome here. We heard you were coming but we got worried when you didn't show up three days ago." Beluh replied in a soothing tone.

"You've finally arrived Rui." Eagun spoke next, "What held you up?"

"Well it's a long story. I was kidnapped by a terrible group and I was rescued by Wes, Reina, and Rita who happened to be there by coincidence." Rui said as she explained everything that happened up to this point with Reina, Wes, and Rita confirming everything that happened.

"I see thank you all for saving my Granddaughter." Eagun replied,

"No problem we were in the Neighborhood." Wes joked,

"In all seriousness we were hoping to help some sick Pokémon and bring Rui to you." Rita added

"We were told that you had the answers to helping those sick Pokémon." Reina said. "Pokémon whose hearts have been closed shut."

"Hmm perhaps I do I need to retrieve something from upstairs you four should go see Senilor he'll know all about the towns relic stone I have a feeling that may have the power you need." Eagun replied as he left.

"Alright more questions lead to more quests." Wes replied then grinned "Hey I made a funny."

The girls sweat dropped, "Not a very good one." Reina muttered.

Before anybody else cold comment a citizen came running in.

"Help there's trouble. A group of vandals have appeared and forced their way to the relic stone. They said something about destroying it." The citizen said as Eagun who hadn't gone far had heard the alarm.

"What?! The Relic Stone is in danger? I must go at once." Eagun yelled and before anybody could stop him he took off to the location of the Relic Stone to protect it.

"Come on guys we better go follow him." Rita said as the quartet went to go follow him. Wes had already swapped in some of the more recently caught Shadow Pokémon hoping that the battles ahead might help open their heart gauges.

They followed Rui down into the forest where they had to take out some Cipher Peons.

Soon they arrived and saw Eagun facing down another Cipher Peon but this one was different. This peon was male and wore a silver uniform and had a blue scarf around his neck.

"I'm going to say that's the guy leading the attack." Wes said

"Yep and I can only guess that this guy is going to be tough." Rita said.

"My grandpa is a tough trainer but I'm worried how he'll fare in this battle." Rui said

"I don't blame you. Shadow Pokémon were turned into pure fighting machines so there's no telling what one will do to him and his Pikachu." Reina said out of concern.

"You what are you doing here?" Eagun barked as Pikachu growled sparks crackling from his cheeks the Peon laughed, a vicious Hitmontop growling at his feet "Though you may ask I'm afraid I can't tell you that stand back a man your age shouldn't over do it." the Peon chuckled,

"I maybe old but I was hailed as the most powerful trainer in my day!" he shouted,

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed,

"This Pikachu was the first Pokémon I ever had and we've been through everything together get ready Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Eagun commanded the Pokémon charged the electricity collided with the Pokémon making an explosion.

When the explosion cleared they could see that Hitmontop had taken damage from the attack but it was still standing whereas Pikachu was injured slightly.

"Pathetic. Shadow Rush!" The Peon commanded as Hitmontop rushed and delivered a devastating Shadow Rush damaging Pikachu heavily.

"Pikachu!" The quartet cried out in unison as the electric mouse was heavily injured.

Pikachu tried to get up it managed to stand on all fours, "Pikachu Thunder bolt!" Eagun stated,

"PIKKKAACHUUU!" Pikachu shouted unleashing the attack.

"Deflect it then end this now!" the peon stated with a spin Hitmontop cut through the attack and slammed into Pikachu

Pikachu tried to stand but it was knocked out cold.

"Like I said earlier." The Peon named Skrub said, "You shouldn't be over doing it at your age."

"At least he has honor to defend what is right." Rita shouted.

"You're nothing but a thug and you're a dishonorable trainer." Reina yelled.

"Wes, crush this guy now and defend the relic." Rui stated as Wes already got into position with Espeon and Umberon right beside him.

Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon all cheered for them knowing that they'd win the duel and save Celebi and the relic.

"You two ready?" Wes asked, the two Pokémon answered yes in their respective cries, "Alright Espeon Psybeam and Umbreon quick attack!" Wes shouted Espeon launched a rainbow beam that hit Hitmontop who staggered just before being hit by Quick attack,

"Alright double Swift let's go!" Wes shouted the two Pokémon launched the star shaped beam but Hitmontop deflected them and charged, "Dodge it!" Wes shouted the two Pokémon jumped away while the other Eeveultions called out in their cries

"Now use Psybeam and Dark Pulse." Wes shouted as the two Pokémon fired their attacks at Hitmontop who was worn down but not knocked out. "Snag ball go!" Wes fired a great ball from the snag machine and captured Skrub's shadow Pokémon.

"Alright you stooge tell us why you're here!" Rita shouted.

"And what you planned to do in the forest!" Reina finished as the Eeveultions all growled menacingly at the Cipher Peon.

The Peon growled "I was sent to capture Celebi and destroy the relic Stone but things have not gone according to plan." he growled running off,

"And don't come back!" Wes shouted the Eeveultions barking in their respective languages in agreement

"Pikachu are you okay?" Rui asked,

"PIkkaa." Pikachu replied looking up smiling sadly

"You did your best Pikachu and you fought with honor." Eagun said, "If that was an ordinary Pokémon you would have won."

"Still what I'd like to know is why that guy wanted to destroy the Relic Stone and capture Celebi." Reina pointed out.

"Perhaps this file might explain things." Rita said as she picked up another Ein File.

"This one's labeled Ein File C. Let's see what it says." Wes suggested as they all began to read the file.

"Ein File C, Celebi's Power: The Purification of Shadow Pokémon has several factors. Celebi appears to have the power to boost the purification process. If a Shadow Pokémon encounters a Celebi, it recalls how its heart was before being closed, and reverts to its original form. The Relic Stone of Agate Village also appears to have the power to complete the purification process. These factors must be eliminated if our Shadow Pokémon Plan is to succeed. Shadow Pokémon Lab Chief Ein."

"There's that name again. Who could this Shadow Pokémon Lab Chief Ein be?" Rui wondered.

"I don't know but I know this. We now know how to purify the shadow Pokémon." Wes said

"So let's start the process already." Rita said as Wes summoned Bayleef, Quilava and Croconaw. He had them go up to the relic but nothing happened.

"Are we doing something wrong?" Reina asked.

"Maybe we need something else. Grandpa are we missing something?" Rui asked her grandpa.

"The stone Tablet it is required to activate the Relic Stone's power." Eagun replied "Wait here I will return with it."

"Okay so what do we do while we're waiting?" Rita asked.

"We could talk about our pasts." Reina suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rui said.

"Alright so Rui what's your Story?" Wes asked.

Well its kinda long so where would you like me to start?" Rui asked.

"How about when you decided to visit your grandpa?" Rita asked.

"We've got time to hear it." Reina said as Rui told her story of how she lived in the Johto Region with her parents before she ended up in Orre three days ago

The twins then conversed about how they got their starter Pokémon from the Kanto Region, battling Team Rocket as they traveled through Kanto and Johto and managed to get the help of Rayquaza when Team Aqua and Magma angered Groudon and Kyogre while they were in the Hoenn Region and how Celebi called them to Orre shortly after,

"So Wes what's your story?" Rui asked,

Wes told the story of how he was taken in by Gonzap of Team Snagem when he was young and his parents passed away and got his two Eevee. He treated them like friends causing them to evolve into their current forms. Wes treated Pokémon like friends and he wasn't in Team Snagem for the money but he was in there because he liked a challenge. He eventually rose to the ranks of being the top Snagger but when he overheard how the Pokémon were being treated from some of Cipher's peons he didn't like working for Team Snagem so he decided to leave the group and here he was now.

"Wow Wes I had no idea you treated your Pokémon the same way that Rita and I treat our Pokémon." Reina said after hearing that story.

"I'm not surprised considering that Espeon and Umberon evolve from Eevee when their friendship with their trainer is high. That right there is all the proof Reina and I need to know that you've got a good heart." Rita said as Eagun returned with the tablet.

"Thanks you guys." Wes replied Eagun reappeared with the Tablet,

"Alright here." he said handing it to Rita.

"So this is the tablet. I wonder how the Relic is supposed to work now that we have it." Rita said as she held the tablet.

"Perhaps we need to read the words on it. Rui care to do the honors?" Reina asked as she handed Rui the tablet.

"In Agate's mystic relic, Celebi's power shelters. A heart imprisoned by shadows its last door shall be opened by the power within." Rui said finished reading the tablet.

"My guess is that we have to take the Shadow Pokémon to the Relic itself and have them undo the final lock on their hearts." Wes guessed.

"Then let's go to the relic stone and take Bayleef, Quilava and Croconaw with us." Rita said.

"And let's bring Noctowl along as well." Reina suggested as the quartet returned to the relic stone.

Wes approached the stone with Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, and Noctowl near the stone.

The group brought the four Pokémon to the relic stone it shone a small green light seem to glow from the Relic. Then the same light from the relic began to shine around the Shadow Pokémon until the aura's faded completely.

"This explains why Skrub had been instructed by this Dakim character to destroy the Relic Stone." Reina pointed out seeing the purification process work.

"The Relic Stone is the answer to purifying the Shadow Pokémon. All we have to do is bring them here when their hearts are about to open and they'll return to normal." Rui cheered.

"Hey look at Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw. I think they're going to evolve." Rita said as the three Pokémon in question started glowing white.

After a few tense moments the three Pokémon became Meganium, Typhloson, and Feraligatr respectively. Meganium and Typhloson regained the move Sunny Day while Feraligatr regained the move Rain Dance

"Wow they all evolved!" Rui stated excitedly, "And they regained their original moves."

"They must have built up all that experience I guess Shadow Pokémon can't evolve until they're purified." Wes pointed out.

"Well that explains the power of the Relic Stone but didn't that Peon say something about capturing Celebi?" Rita asked.

"If that's the case then we better go see Eagun about Celebi at once." Reina said as the group returned to Eagun to ask him about Celebi.

"If you're looking for information on Celebi itself then I would suggest you go talk to Senilor. He's the ultimate authority on Celebi." Eagun replied so the group went to go talk to Senilor.

They eventually came to his house he was sitting outside with his Wobbuffet

"Are you Senilor?" Wes asked,

"Indeed I am what can I do you for?" Senilor asked,

"We were wondering what you could tell us about Celebi." Rita asked,

"Sure I can tell you about Celebi let me start by talking about the Relic in the Relic Forest." Senilor said.

"Sure we'd like to know how it was able to purify those Shadow Pokémon." Reina said.

"According to ancient lore, the relic is said to hold the power of time travel for Celebi. That mystical power is said to revive the most pleasant, most enjoyable memories of Pokémon. If only it worked on me and helped me recall memories of my youth." Senilor said.

"Okay so we know what but can you tell us about Celebi itself?" Rui asked.

"Yes I can. To meet Celebi directly, you must use an item called the Time Flute. That is all one needs to bring Celebi to the Relic Forest. Celebi will surely cause darkness to flee from the hearts of any Pokémon." Senilor said telling the team about Celebi.

"Well that would explain why Cipher wanted to capture Celebi so badly." Wes said as they were making their way to the Pokémon center.

"Celebi is the biggest threat to their Shadow Pokémon Plan." Rui guessed.

"Right so now what?" Rita asked,

"We get some shut eye for now." Wes yawned it was later that night the Wes rolled over in his Sleep

Flashback,

a Seven year old Wes eyed the food he saw he hadn't eaten in days he waited until the man who's coworkers called Wakin had left once that happened he had grabbed the burger and ate so fast he bit his finger,

"YEOW!" Wes cried only to get grabbed by the scruff of his shirt,

"Well, well, looks like we've got ourselves a thief." Wakin sneered as Wes glared with fear, "You're about to learn no one snags from Snagem!" Wes however bit him on the hand and tried to run off he did however pass a cage with a couple of Eevee in it,

"If I help you two get out of here will you help me?" he asked holding a rock,

"VuiiVee." the two replied with a nod with all the strength he had he struck the lock and it snapped open and the two jumped out,

"Over there!" a Snagem member yelled they stopped cold and glared,

"You little punk!" Wakin snarled,

"Use Swift!" Wes shouted the two Eevee unleashed a barrage of stars from their mouths hitting the members Wakin however stood his ground,

"Enough of this!" he snarled pulling out a Pokeball, "Go Gloom use Sleep powder!" he shouted,

"GLOOOM!" it shouted hitting them with a blue powder they all yelped but fell knocked out.

When Wes came too he found the two Eevee sleeping beside him he sat up to see some food scarfed it down and drank the water,

"You stole a burger and freed two Pokémon I was going to sell that's hurtful." the man Gonzap said, before grinning, "I could use someone like you."

"Me?" Wes asked the last details of that memory fading as he recalled agreeing he had a home and made two new friends

Over in another room the twins changed into their pajamas with Women's Underwear underneath them. Rita wore a red pajama top and red pajama shorts while Reina wore a blue nightgown. The twins were currently chatting with each other and Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon about the events that happened.

"What a day, first we run into Celebi, then we get involved in stopping another conspiracy to rule the world and now we're using the power of Celebi to save the world." Rita said as Flareon and Leafeon nodded.

"And that was when we were just in our t shirts and underwear. Still I'm actually glad that we ran into Celebi." Reina pointed out as Vaporeon and Glaceon were listening intently.

"Why is that? Aside from getting a chance to see a great trainer and have a break from going to the Gym Battles why did running into Celebi turn out to be a good thing?"

"Celebi has even more power and can counter the darkness. That and Celebi sees something in us that most people don't have."

Rita agreed to that as she, her sister, and their Pokémon hit the sack to rest for tomorrow.


	8. Mount Battle

**Mount Battle **

Reina and Rita woke up awake and ready for anything. They had a nice sleep and were just getting dressed. The twins were in a pair of Silhouette Briefs and Silk Bras before putting on their clothes for the day. Rita was dressed in a pair of red short shorts and a green t shirt while Reina was wearing an ice blue dress with blue markings on the dress.

they met Wes and Rui out in the lobby that was when Wes's PDA started to beep his eyes widened then narrowed into a glare,

"We've got trouble, Duking spotted a bunch of thugs headed for Mount Battle they think it's from the same group Miror B was from"

"We'd better get over there." Rita stated,

"Then we have no time to waste." Reina spoke as the group rushed over to Mount Battle.

When the quartet arrived they could see that the place was reasonably normal but they couldn't help but see the worried looks on two trainers that stood outside the entrance.

"Can either of you tell us what happened here?" Rui asked the two trainers. One was an athlete and the other was a casual guy.

"A Bunch of Thugs burst in and went into the first area they said something about going after Vander he's the leader of the first area!" said a cool trainer

"What I'm more concerned about is why would they even come here in the first place?" Rita said. "There's nothing of value over here."

"I don't know but we better go find out." Reina said as the quartet entered the lobby. They were about to head inside Mount Battle only to get stopped by the receptionist.

"Wait you can't go in there it's dangerous!"

"Sorry lady but we're going anyway." Wes stated pushing past her getting a slight sweat drop from the girls,

"Its alright we're professionals" Reina assured as they rushed after the Ex-Snagger

"Duking sent us." Rita called.

"Then good luck to all of you." The receptionist said.

The quartet arrived in the first zone of Area 1. There they saw one of the thugs on the zone.

"And where do you little punks think you're going?" the peon snarled,

"Finding Vander so out of the way!" Rita stated

"And who's going to make me?" The peon taunted.

"I am so beat it or I'll beat you down." Wes snapped.

"Bring it on." The Peon said

"Go Sandshrew!" the peon shouted throwing a Pokeball,

"Go Espeon!" Wes shouted,

"Peeeon!" it shouted getting in front of his trainer.

"Use Psybeam!" Wes shouted Espeon unleashed the rainbow colored beam that struck Sandshrew hard making it stumble,

"Way to go Wes it's now confused!" Rita shouted

"Now finish it with Psychic!" Wes shouted,

"ESP!" it growled catching Sandshrew in a blue light and slamming it down,

"Oh no Sandshrew quick use slash!" the peon shouted Sandshrew used Slash on himself and fainted the peon backed down as Espeon growled allowing them to continue.

The group then continued on to the next area where they ran into another

the next Cipher Peon sprang into action,

"Go Swinub!" he shouted throwing the Pokeball,

"Let's go Typhlosion!" Wes shouted the Swinub and the Peon freaked in fear when they saw the towering fire wolverine in front of them

"Flamethrower!" Wes shouted the stream of flames poured from Typlosion's mouth frying them both they let out groans as the party passed,

In the next area Wes had taken out a Geodude with Meganium's solar beam almost as easily as the Swinub was taken care of,

"They're not making this very hard are they?" Rita asked,

"Nope I almost wish there was a challenge up ahead but I doubt it." Reina said.

"My guess is that they're trying to wear us down before this Dakim guy Skrub mentioned shows up." Wes said as they ran into another Peon in the next area

"Go Pineco!" the Peon shouted,

"Okay Typhlosion one more time!"

"PHLO" it growled with a roar,

"Pineco use explosion!" the Peon roared,

"Typhlosion use Dig!" Wes commanded Typhlosion dug into the arena a little and won the battle by hiding much to the Peon's horror and annoyance passing him the group headed into the next area

"These fights would've been good for the Shadow Pokémon that we have." Rui said as they arrived in the next area.

"True but right now we've got to stop these thugs and their plan." Reina pointed out.

"Well can't do anything about it now I'll switch them out when this is over." Wes replied as he walked up the stairs to face another Peon who sent out a Trapinch,

"Let's go Umbreon!" he stated,

"Umbre!" he shouted getting in front,

"Trapinch use tackle!" the Peon shouted,

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Wes shouted like clockwork Umbreon jumped away and dodged the Trapinch then rammed into it knocking it back,

"Now use Bite!" Wes shouted not giving Trapinch the chance to counter with his own attack Trapinch managed to get its own bite on Umbreon but he took it like a tank and made the ground type faint with dark pulse they rushed to the next area where Noctowl took out the Peon's Cacnea. Then there was area eight where Feraligatr was having a bit of a show down with Graveler,

"Use Mega punch!" the Peon shouted sending Feraligatr back a little but the water type stood strong,

"Don't give up use Hydro Pump!" Wes shouted,

"FRAALLL!" the Pokémon's powerful water attack hit it's mark making Graveler faint Typhlosion went toe to toe with a Houndour a good strike from Dig made it faint then came Meganium vs. Sandslash,

"Meganium use Razor Leaf!" Wes shouted

"Meeega!" she shouted throwing the spinning leaves sending Sandslash back however it countered with metal claw causing some damage to Meganium,

"You okay Meganium?" Wes asked,

"Meg, meg." She nodded,

"Okay use Sunny Day!" Wes shouted and with a roar Meganium intensified the sunlight the peon laughed,

"Ha you just wasted your time Sandslash isn't afraid of a little sunlight." he scoffed,

"He should be." Wes muttered with a smirk, "USE SOLAR BEAM!" he commanded,

"SAND!" (Mommy!) Sandslash shouted as it took the hit out cold!

"Another thug bites the dust." Rui cheered.

"There's no time to get cocky we need to reach Vander." Rita pointed out.

"Rita's right we need to keep moving." Reina said.

They raced to the top where a large hulking man stood he had fiery red hair and was dressed in a way that reminded Rita of some old sun god in ancient drawings he was glaring down a man with red hair in a black and grey outfit,

"Where is it?!" the larger man snarled,

The man who was obviously Vander looked up and glared but this was met with a powerful punch that sent him off the side of the area platform but Reina grabbed him just in time

"Are you alright?" Reina asked Vander.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Vander said, "Just stop that large hulking man."

"We will. Rita is going to teach him a lesson." Rui said.

"Alright who are you?" Rita demanded as she prepared to face down the large man whom she assumed was the Cipher Admin in charge of this attack."

"And what do you want from Vander?" Wes added.

"The Time flute and you Vander are going to give it to me Dakim one way or another!" the man snapped.

"If you want the Time Flute then you'll have to go through me to get it." Wes said only for Rita to put her arm out.

"No offense Wes but this one is mine." Rita said.

"Are you sure Rita?" Rui asked, "Dakim looks pretty tough."

"I can take him." Rita said,

"Then in that case take the Snag Machine." Wes said taking the Snag Machine off and handing it to Rita who in turn put the machine on her arm.

"Now I'm ready to face you Dakim. Go Charizard and Grotle." Rita called sending out Charizard and Grotle

Charizard roared while Grotle looked ready to charge but before he did he nuzzled Rita for a bit.  
"Okay Grotle I'm glad to see you too but we can hug later. We've got work to do." Rita said as Grotle resumed his charge stance.

"That's the best you've got? Pathetic, Go Metang and Golem." Dakim called sending out the two Pokémon. "Golem use protect, Metang use Earthquake."

Golem protected itself as the Earthquake struck leaving Charizard unaffected but causing Grotle to be shaken a bit.

"Grotle use Synthesis Charizard use Fire Blast on Metang." Rita called as Grotle healed itself a bit and Charizard torched Metang knocking it out in one blow forcing Dakim to call him back.

"Go Marshtomp." A mudfish like Pokémon appeared on the field. "Use Muddy Water on Charizard. Golem use Protect."

A wall of water prepared to rain down on Charizard.

"Charizard fly up and dodge it. Grotle use Razor Leaf on Marshtomp and Golem." Rita called as Charizard dodged the attack while Grotle fired Razor Leaves at Marshtomp and Golem. Golem protected itself from the leaves but Marshtomp was struck as it was knocked out. Soon Grotle began to glow white as soon as that attack was done.

"I think Grotle's ready to evolve." Rui said.

"And I think we're about to see what it becomes." Wes said.

"TOORRRTEERRRAAAA!" Torterra shouted,

"Whoa Grotle evolved into Torterra!" Reina shouted,

"Awesome!" Rui stated,

"This is the first time I've seen a Torterra!" Wes stated as Torterra roared.

"That won't save you from my next Pokémon. Go Camerupt." Dakim shouted summoning Camerupt.

"Dakim's in for it now." Reina said with a smirk.

"Torterra's still a grass Pokémon so your sister would be at a disadvantage." Rui pointed out.

"Just watch Rui." Wes spoke.

"Torterra use Earthquake." Rita called as Torterra did his own earthquake. The attack had no effect on Charizard since he was flying but Golem and Camerupt took massive damage knocking both of them out in one go.

"Wow way to go Rita!" Wes shouted, Espeon and Umbreon cheered in their respective languages.

"You're kicking Dakim's ass Rita." Reina cheered.

"Thanks you guys." Rita smiled.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot. Prepare to meet My Shadow Pokémon." Dakim bellowed.

"If this is like Miror B then I'm afraid to ask what Pokémon he's got." Wes said.

"Knowing him it's got to be something powerful." Reina growled.

"Go Pokeball." Dakim bellowed tossing out the Pokeball. From the light emerged the last Pokémon the group expected.

"No way." Reina said.

"This can't be happening." Wes growled.

"Oh but it is. Meet my shadow Pokémon. Entei." Dakim laughed as the Entei growled at its opponents.

"Rui is Dakim serious?" Rita asked as Rui got a good look at Entei before confirming it.

"He's serious. Entei has been turned into a Shadow Pokémon." Rui said.

"Then in that case I'll fight with everything I've got to save Entei." Rita said as Torterra and Charizard roared.

"Let's see you save yourself from this. Entei use Fire Blast on Torterra." Dakim commanded as Entei summoned a torrent of flames.

"Charizard block with Flamethrower and Torterra use Earthquake." Charizard sent out a flamethrower attack to block Entei's attack as Torterra once again did another earthquake. This one weakened Entei and did some damage on him.

"I've only got one chance to make this count. Snag Ball go." Rita said firing a charged Master Ball at the Entei. The snag ball struck Entei and grabbed him as it shook for a few seconds before closing showing that the capture was successful.

"It's over Dakim. I've won." Rita said picking up the snag ball.

Dakim growled "This isn't possible" however Skrub came running to him.

"Sir our attempts to destroy the Shrine have failed!" Skrub stated,

"You are not to blame Skrub. The way these trainers handle their Pokémon, you were hopelessly out classed. Return to Ein's lab and help out there." Dakim said.

"At once Sir." Skrub said as he ran off.

"This isn't over. Stronger Shadow Pokémon are being made even as we speak. If you want any chance of prevailing then you had best get serious about your training." Dakim stated as he ran off it was at this point Vander started to come around.

"Ow what happened?" Vander asked

"Well it's a long story." Rui said as she explained everything that happened to Vander.

"Well that would explain why they wanted the Time Flute. They obviously didn't want Celebi to encounter any Shadow Pokémon." Vander said.

"Speaking of Celebi, where is that Pokémon?" Reina asked.

"It's not like Celebi's going to come if I call and go 'here Celebi!'" Rita pointed out only to see a mysterious green glow appear.

The glow shone further and on cue Celebi appeared.

"I kinda guessed you were close to grass type Pokémon Rita but I didn't think you could call Celebi without the Time Flute." Rui asked.

"I didn't think I could do that either." Rita said in shock as she summoned Entei from the Master Ball she snagged him in.

Celebi then began to move around Entei and soon the Darkness around his heart was gone.

"Entei's back to normal." Rui said no longer seeing the black aura around Entei.

"Yes but Celebi's wiped out from doing that." Wes said pointing to a very tired Celebi.

"Celebi are you alright?" Rita asked checking on the forest Pokémon.

Celebi chattered in its language that it was alright but it was still weakened from doing that.

"Celebi's fine but driving the darkness out of a Pokémon's heart when Celebi was outside of its forest took a lot out of him. He'll need time to recharge." Rita said.

"That's one less concern at any rate." Reina said and as soon as Celebi left a Pokémon with rainbow colored wings appeared before the heroes.

"Greetings Reina and Rita, you have restored one of my three servants to his original self and you have summoned the power of me and my servants now and forever. Our power is now your power." Ho-Oh said and with that he flew off in the direction of the Pokémon HQ Lab.

"What's out that way?" Wes asked,

"The HQ Lab." Rita replied.

"That's where we were going to visit our little sisters." Reina added.

"But it would seem that visiting them will have to wait. Right now we should get back to the reception desk." Rui suggested.

"Right Wes replied as they helped Vander to the Mount battle infirmary.

"Feeling better Vander?" Rui asked.

"A little bit but I'll pull through." Vander said as he was in a hospital bed. He then handed something to Reina

"You're giving us the Time Flute?" Reina asked.

"Yes I would rather you have it than let those Criminals take it by brute force." Vander said.

"We'll make sure that the flute is kept in good hands Vander." Rita said as the quartet left the area.

"We saved Mount Battle so now what do we do?" Rui asked.

"Well we could check out that big mysterious building out in the desert." Reina suggested.

"We have no other leads right now." Wes said as he and Rui hopped onto his bike while the twins rode on Charizard's back.

They arrived at the lab only to find that they couldn't get inside due to the electric fence. Suddenly Wes and the twins got an Email on their PDA.

'It's Sherles. We just apprehended a pair of thugs we believe to be Miror B's underlings. We may be able to lean on them for information. We have them locked up in Pyrite. Hurry back at once.'

"Glad you guys made it. We managed to capture two more of Miror B.'s thugs. Well it was Johnson who captured them believe it or not." Sherles said.

"Well I had some help from you of course." Johnson said modestly.

"Can you take us to the two prisoners?" Rita asked.

"We've got a few words we want to say to them." Reina asked.

"Sure we can." Sherles said handing them a Jail Key. "Here's the Jail Key."

"Okay thanks." Wes replied he walked into the cell and snatched an elevator Key from Ferma's belt. Reath was sleeping on top he crept up and locked the door then grinned a malicious smile, "GOOOOOOD MMORRRRNING LADIES!" he screeched causing the two to yelp and fall out of their beds Reath had just managed to break her fall by landing on her feet.

"YOU LOUSY PEICE OF DIRT!" Ferma screeched at him,

"YOU'VE COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Reath screamed,

"We'll talk about this later in ten to twenty!" Wes replied saluting them and walking off laughing.

"You did bring this on yourselves." Reina pointed out following Wes.

"Would you rather take this or would you rather take another beating from me?" Rita asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"We get the idea." Ferma squeaked.

"Please don't beat us up." Reath said timidly.

"Unless you want me to beat you up again you will tell Sherles and Johnson everything that you know about the Shadow Pokémon Plan." Rita said as she walked away with Rui in tow.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Rita?" Rui asked.

"It may be a little much sis." Reina pointed out as the quartet was heading to the Pyrite Hotel to rest up.

"Nah they're criminals so they're to be treated as such." Rita snapped as the gang checked into the Pyrite hotel to rest.

"What a day. It seems that not only do Reina and Rita understand the hearts of certain Pokémon types but they even have a close bond with legendary Pokémon as well." Rui said as she and Wes once again shared a room.

"And it appears that if Rita wanted to she could summon Celebi at will. But it takes a lot of energy for Celebi to show up." Wes pointed out.

"I guess that explains why one can't summon Celebi like that. Celebi is a time traveler and needs plenty of rest." Rui guessed.

"That and Rita probably doesn't want to draw unwanted attention to herself or her sister from evil originations like Cipher and Team Rocket." Wes added.

While Wes and Rui were talking the twins were in another room chatting about what happened earlier. The twins were already in their pajamas getting ready for bed.

"Wes and Rui know that we have the support of the legendary Pokémon." Rita said.

"And they pretty much know that fighting criminal groups like Cipher is second nature to us." Reina spoke.

"So do you think we should tell them that we know of the other legendary Pokémon?"

"For now we shouldn't but if push comes to shove then we may have no choice."

The twins nodded and they hit the sack waiting for the next part of the adventure.


	9. The Dark Under

**The Dark Under **

Next morning Reina and Rita got dressed and met Wes and Rui outside the Pyrite Hotel. Wes showed the group the key as they were discussing what to do next.

"So, where do you think this goes?" Wes asked,

"You know there's that Elevator we passed back in the Pyrite building." Rita stated,

"That sounds like a good place to start." Rui agreed

So the group headed back to the pyrite building to head to the elevator. When they got there they found a chaser guarding the elevator.

"I'll handle this." Reina said as she sent out Blastoise and Glaceon.

"That's the best you can do? Go Donphan and Vibrara." The chaser named Kai said.

"Glaceon Blastoise let's go!" she shouted throwing the poke balls the two Pokémon cried in their respective languages

"Blastoise Water Pulse, Glaceon use Blizzard!" Reina shouted

"Donphan use earthquake, Vibara use Dragonbreath" chaser Kai yelled as the two Pokémon fired their attacks. They were tough but Reina's Pokémon were even tougher and they defeated Chaser Kai's Pokémon.

"I can't believe I lost." Chaser Kai said.

"Don't feel bad. Rita and I defeated the Elite Four in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn." Reina said.

"Now step away from the elevator." Wes said

"And why would I obey you?" Kai asked Rita cracked her knuckles.

"Cause if you don't then I will personally beat you down and break every single bone in your body." Rita hissed as Kai practically wet herself out of fear.

Kai screamed like a girl and rushed up the stairs so fast it would've put a Latios arms folded to shame!

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Rui asked

"Reina and I used to make girls like her scream like little banshees." Rita said.

"It's true. We were so tough that we made even the female members of Teams Rocket, Magma, and Aqua wet themselves out of fear of us." Reina spoke.

"Either way let's get going." Wes said as the group headed into the elevator.

Once they gathered on the elevator Wes turned the key into the ignition and the elevator lowered down soon they came to a dark area with little sunlight via the crack in the roof top but it reminded the twins of Neon City in Kanto

"Wow this place is bright." Rui stated shielding her eyes,

"Too bad it's such a dump." Wes muttered looking around his two partners trailing behind him,

"We need to be careful if Cipher runs this town then almost everyone will be against us." Reina pointed out

Just as the group was about to take their first steps into the town the TV Screens came on.

"Guys we might want to watch this." Rita said.

"This is The Under Time with your host Venus. She's your Venus." said the announcer as the screen came on,

"Ego much?" Wes asked the person that came onto the screen was a tall lady with strawberry blonde hair wearing a pink dress with diamonds on them with a large gold crescent moon in the back and a veil on her face

"Ego or not we should keep watching." Reina suggested.

"We might learn what's going on here." Rita said

"Hello everyone!" Venus called "Today on the Variety hour I'm afraid I have some bad news it seems spies have entered out lovely town. Please I'm counting on everyone to help us find these spies and bring them to justice. Any information you have will be helpful to capturing those spies."

"This is messed up. This reminds me of the time Team Rocket took over the Goldenrod Radio Station." Rita said as the broadcast continued.

"You got that right. Team Aqua and Magma weren't this bad" Reina growled.

"We need as much information as we can get about these spies please everyone I'm counting on you!" Venus stated as she disappeared from screen,

"This has been Venus Variety hour!"

"Yup Cipher has control of the town." Wes stated simply

"And this Venus is probably the third Admin we'll have to fight." Rita said

"Let's try and see what the townsfolk know." Reina suggested.

"But we should do it carefully. If Cipher is in charge of the town then this place is sure to be even more lawless than Pyrite was." Rui added

The group carefully made their way through The Under and chatted with the towns folk. It was clear that Cipher was in charge as the town said something about how four enemy trainers already took down Dakim and Miror B. However when they asked about Venus none of them wanted to talk about her.

The group eventually found themselves on the second floor of the Under Grand Hotel where the TV began to play again.

"Hello everyone welcome back to the Venus Variety hour." Venus cooed, "Can you believe that those spies haven't been caught yet? Come on everyone we need to put in more effort!" she stated

"Apparently we're blending in quite well." Rui said as the show ended.

"Let's head to the Junk Shop." Rita said.

"What's over there?" Reina asked.

"Hopefully some answers and some help." Wes said as the group headed to the Junk Shop

They headed down into the Junk shop where a boy was growling rummaging around in a pile of parts. He was mumbling something about getting a power up part to his friend.

"Uh hello. We were hoping you could tell us what is going on here." Rui asked as the boy turned to see who spoke.

"Um hey, I'm Perr listen I can't talk right now but if you could take this part to a friend of mine his house has a large satellite dish on his house he could answer your questions." the boy replied handing Wes a small component,

"Okay thanks." he replied,

"Well that was helpful." Rita said as they headed to the house in question

Eventually the group saw someone standing outside the house the kid took notice of the device is Wes's hands, "Oh good the part by any chance did Perr ask you to bring that?" he asked,

"Yeah actually." Wes replied

"So can you please tell us what's going on here?" Reina asked.

"Yeah." he said before looking around shifty, "But not here." he stated he ushered them into the house then jumped around the room making sure everything was sealed up tight,

"You forgot to hook us up to truth detectors." Wes muttered getting a nudge from Reina,

"Sorry with the way the under is now we have to be extremely careful." the boy replied,

"We understand, what's your name?" Reina asked "I'm Reina this is my twin Rita."

Rita waved a hand as she introduced Wes "Yo this is Wes."

"And I'm Rui." Rui said introducing herself. "So can you please tell us what's going on around here?"

"Follow me." The boy said leading them down to the basement. There they met two other kids. One was a young girl with a Shroomish. The other was a boy fiddling away at a laptop.

"Hey Megg, Nett." the boy replied coming in,

"Bitt did Perr bring you the part?" Nett asked,

"No but they did this is Wes, Rui, Reina and Rita." Bitt replied,

"You wanted this kid?" Wes asked handing him the part,

"Yeah now we can use this get info on Cipher. This should power our systems up. I just know Venus was blocking us." Nett replied as he installed the equipment

"Speaking of which can you tell us about this Venus?" Rita asked.

"Most of the town won't tell us anything." Reina said.

"Cipher pretty much runs the show around here." Wes spoke. "At least that's what I think."

"Yeah she showed up one day won the election and things haven't been the same ever since." Bitt replied,

"We also know that she's giving away dangerous Pokémon in the Under Colosseum." Megg added,

"Shroom, Shroom!" Shroomish agreed

"Shadow Pokémon." Rui said. "Venus is giving away Shadow Pokémon."

"Yeah they're really scary. We've even seen them attack people!" Megg stated holding Shroomish tight,

"People have had to go to the Hospital too." Nett added.

As Nett, Megg and Bitt explained to the quartet about what they knew another conversation was taking place elsewhere. In the TV Station Nascour was talking to Venus and another guy. Only he was wearing a grey lab coat and had glasses.

"Venus what's your situation?" Nascour asked,

"Well a few mice are running around but it's under control Nascour soon we'll catch them and mash them up real good." she stated with a giggle.

"Remember to distribute Shadow Pokémon that's the priority Ein get to work on the Shadow Pokémon Development." Nascour stated,

"Don't worry we've collected more than enough Shadow Pokémon data from our minions your trust will not be misplaced." Nascour nodded and the screen flickered off.

"I must return to the lab." Ein replied disappearing down the steps.

As Ein was walking down the Steps he met up with another member of Cipher's Research and Development and a young whose hair was in two very long pigtails she wore yellow eye shadow and green beads in her hair.

"Lovrina are you here to see Venus again?" Ein asked. He knew that Lovrina was a big fan of Venus and looked up to her as a role model but considering that she was very smart for somebody so young was one of the reasons that Ein took Lovrina on as an apprentice.

"Like I so am!" she stated with a giggle

"Just remember you have work to do back at the Lab." Ein said, "As well as setting up the new lair."

"Right I like Know that." Lovrina replied skipping along while Ein looked back.

"Why did you decide to take her on as your apprentice Ein?" A member of Cipher's Research and Development Team asked. "She acts a lot like a young female version of Lady Venus for goodness sake."

"Because she has great potential and she was the one who helped refine the process of creating Shadow Pokémon." Ein said as they headed back to the lab. "That and she's as tough as I am in battling. Maybe even more so."

Meanwhile Lovrina had already skipped along as she met up with Venus.

Meanwhile Wes headed to the Under Colosseum and registered. He, Rui and the twins got their via the UFO and the F Disk.

"Good luck." Rui stated,

"I got this don't worry as far as I'm concerned luck is luck." Wes boasted. He switched out Typhlosion for Entei and arranged his Party.

"Just don't get cocky." Rita warned as she petted Torterra whom was nuzzling her. "That's how foolish trainers loose."

"Just say focused and be prepared for anything." Reina said. "Once you win we'll be able to get to this Admin and kick her ass. If we're lucky maybe we can even make her wet herself like we did to the female Team Rocket Executives we faced."

"You made them wet themselves?" Rui asked,

"Remind me never to make you mad." Wes muttered as he entered the door the girls found their seats Wes blazed through the first two rounds it was difficult to fight through the third but he made it through and beat the final round.

Meanwhile Lovrina was chatting with Venus about how things were going so far. Lovrina was happy to see her Idol and teacher and Venus was happy to have Lovrina in her company.

"Lovrina, how is my number one apprentice doing?" Venus asked

"I'm totally doing great." Lovrina said "So like how are things going for you Venus?"

"Some mice are running lose but it's nothing to worry about." Venus replied as she told Lovrina.

"Let me crush them." Lovrina spoke eagerly, "I so want to handle this."

"Not yet Lovrina but how would you like to see what I can do in battle?" Venus asked.

"That would be so totally awesome." Lovrina giggled as she and Venus discussed their plan.

Meanwhile Wes, Rui, Rita, and Reina were waiting in the Under Colosseum Lobby as the twins told more about Fighting Team Rocket and how they even fought Team Aqua and Team Magma alongside their little sisters.

Soon the Quartet saw someone coming towards them it was a lady in a suit.

"Congratulations on your victory at the Colosseum." The lady said, "Please follow me.

The Lady lead them out the TV station which sat not too far from the Coliseum eventually they entered the door to face Venus

"Venus we're taking you down!" Wes snarled as his Pokémon growled.

"What?! How'd you brats get in here you're the spies I wanted someone to point out!" Venus growled the lady that had lead them in suddenly went very pale and oh so slowly snuck out the door.

Lovrina was watching the whole thing as she had a video camera prepared. She could use this as evidence to show Ein just how a Shadow Pokémon did battle.

"This is so like totally going to be awesome." Lovrina giggled quietly to herself.

"Now surrender or we're going to beat you down." Reina demanded as Wes handed her the Snag machine. "I'm going to face you."

"Alright then Raichu and Milotic let's go!"

"Vaporeon and Blastoise let's go!" Reina shouted releasing the two Pokémon, "Okay Vaporeon protect Blastoise earthquake!" she shouted Vaporeon covered itself in a green veil while Blastoise did damage to Milotic and Raichu causing massive damage to the latter.

"Okay Vaporeon finish Raichu with Hydro pump!"

Vaporeon fired a Hydro Pump at Raichu damaging it and knocking it out.

"Alright Reina." Rita cheered. "You're doing well."

"This isn't over Milotic Ice beam!" Venus shouted,  
"MILOOO!" a huge blast of ice shot out of her mouth and aimed it at the two however Vaporeon jumped out of the way.  
"Vaporeon quick attack!" Reina shouted

"Vapor!" Vaporeon dashed towards Milotic as quick as he could and slammed Milotic knocking it down for the count.

"You may have beaten my first two Pokémon but I doubt you'll stand a chance against these." Venus taunted, "Go Vileploom and Steelix."

Reina just smirked as Venus summoned Vileploom and Steelix. Judging from how Vileploom acted Reina guessed that Venus pulled a Lt Surge.

"Vaporeon use Acid Armor and then Baton Pass." Reina said.

"Vapor!" Vaporeon melted into a liquid state before changing back into its regular form. Reina then called it back via the effect of Baton pass and summoned Glaceon in its place.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!"  
"GLAAA!" the frozen beam hit Vileploom hard causing massive damage.  
"Okay Blastoise use Hydro Pump on Steelix!" she shouted the turtle Pokémon had been keeping the Steelix at bay it pushed the iron snake back and unleashed a massive hydro pump

"Now finish this with Surf and Blizzard." Glaceon fired off its blizzard at the two opposing Pokémon while Blastoise summoned a wall of water that knocked out Steelix and Vileploom.

"The Real battle is about to begin." Wes said. "If I know Venus then she's sure to have a Shadow Pokémon."

"And I think I know which one it is." Rita spoke.

Off to the side Lovrina was recording everything but being a bit ditsy she had accidently allowed the Kids Grid to see the battle via the internet.

"Go Poke ball." Venus said summoning the Pokémon from it.

"CUUUNNE!" the tall elegant Pokémon Suicune appeared with a horrible aggressive glare

"Shadow Rush!" Venus commanded Suicune as it charged in with a black aura.

"Reflect and then Barrier!" Reina called as Glaceon created a barrier sharply raising its defense

"Use reflect all you want." Venus taunted, "But Reflect and Barrier won't hold forever."

"She's right Reina," Rita said, "If you're going to do something then you had best do it now."

"Okay Blastoise use Skull bash and Glaceon use Helping hand!" Reina called as Blastoise charged in and his Suicune head on with Glaceon powering up its Skull Bash.

"Quick Reina now's your chance." Wes called.

"Snag it before it escapes." Rui said as Suicune was injured heavily.

"Snag Ball Go." Reina shouted firing off a charged Master Ball at the Suicune.

The Ball shook for a few seconds before showing that the capture was complete.

"Alright great work." Rui cheered as the poke ball went back to Reina who in turn handed the machine and Suicune's Poke ball over to Wes.

"Now is there anything you want to tell us?" Rita demanded as her voice took the same tone she used to make all the female Admins pee themselves and leave big puddles on the floor. "Or do I have to beat it out of you?!"

Venus was so frightened of Rita she shook in place as she peed all over the floor and stained her dress. Lovrina herself was also feeling it and she left an even bigger puddle on the ground than Venus did.

They all ran Wes and Co. Tailing them Wes however glanced over, "The Camera was recording must suck to be her right now."  
"Wes come on!" Rui shouted as the boy returned to reality and followed.

Lovrina peeked out watching them go she had to get back to the lab but first a change of panties.

"I'm like so fortunate I was wearing a dress." Lovrina said quietly to herself, "Either way at least I have some good battle data to present to Ein."

She headed back off to the lab Wes and Co meanwhile were chasing Venus down a flight of stairs, "Get back here!" Wes shouted

"We're placing you under citizen's arrest!" Rita yelled.

"Give yourself up or we'll rip your dress to shreds and display you like the baby pants wetter you really are!" Reina shouted much to Rui's surprise.

Wes raced down the stairs however the group was suddenly stopped by a bunch of trainers two of which according to Rui had a Shadow Sneasle, a Shadow Stantler a Shadow Ledian and a Shadow Piloswine and Gligar.

"Wes Rui go on a head we know who to catch stop Venus!" Rita stated,

"Alright here." Wes replied handing them a bunch of precharged poke balls as he Rui Espeon and Umbreon raced down the steps,

"So who wants to go first?" Rita smirked.

"I will." The Owner of the Shadow Gligar a female hunter by the name of Ferna said. "This shall be quick and painless."

"For us that is." Rita grinned, "You on the other hand not so much, Flareon Leafeon show them how it's done."

Flareon and Leafeon rushed into action Leafeon quickly used Magical Leaf on Gligar while Flareon hit it with a quick attack knocking it out and allowing Rita to catch it!

"Next?" Reina said as she had a precharged net ball. Vaporeon and Glaceon were already at her side for the battle.

"I'm next and I won't be defeated that easily." Cipher Peon Kolak said. "Shadow Ledian's going to make lunch meat out of you."

Glaceon Ice beam!" Reina shouted,

"GLAAA!" within minutes the Ledian had been frozen in place,

"You were saying?" Reina asked, the trainer screamed with a frighten cry that almost sounded like real crying and ran away and Ledian was captured.

"Next trainer." Rita said, asked as the owner of the shadow Piloswine stepped forward. "Flareon Leafeon you know the drill."

Flareon used Flamethrower while Leafeon used Swords Dance and Baton Pass to call out Rita's Charizard which finished the battle with a fire blast,

"Alright Snag ball go!" Rita shouted catching Piloswine

"You may as well surrender your shadow Pokémon to us." Reina said, "We can easily kick your butts."

"And we'll beat whatever you throw at us." Rita pointed out.

"NEVERRR!" the Stantler's Trainer called out but Stantler got swept by Charizard's flamethrower attack it fell to its side and was snagged, "RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!"

The Snesal's trainer put up a brave front. "You don't scare me. Sneasel. Hit Charizard with a Shadow rush."

Rita didn't need to tell Charizard to attack as it torched the Sneasel allowing Rita to capture it.

"That was quick." Rita said, "Let go check on Wes and Rui."

"I'm sure they'll need our help." Reina said, "Perhaps we can rip off Venus' dress and make her wet herself out of fear like we did to the last female Admins."

They rushed down to see that Venus had already escaped into a subway.

"So Venus is in there huh?" Rita asked as she and Reina caught up to Wes and Rui.

"That's our guess." Rui said, "So what's the plan?"

"Rita and I will stay out here while you and Wes go inside the subway train." Reina suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Wes said as she and Rui went into the subway train.

Rita and Reina hid behind some boxes near the entrance as they could see Lady Venus trying to sneak out. The twins intercepted her as she stood shaking in fear of Rita's Charizard.

"Going somewhere Venus?" Rita demanded as Charizard torched Venus' Dress exposing her white bra and pee soaked panties. Reina noticed Venus dropped something as Glaceon managed to pick it up without her knowing.

"We've got some questions and you're not leaving till they're answered!" Rita continued as Wes and Rui emerged. Wes had a look of amusement on his face as Venus was literally peeing her panties and making a large puddle of fear on the ground while Rui was looking on curious.

"Alright Venus Spill where are the Shadow Pokémon being made?" Wes asked after Venus was forced to cover herself in a towel from the twins

"Don't make Charizard angry." Rita warned as Charizard growled Venus gulped,

"A Lab in the desert take the subway it's a secret entrance!" Venus shouted,

"Anything else?" Rita asked,

"I'm actually a brunette!" Venus admitted

"How did somebody like you get the position of Cipher Admin anyway?" Reina asked

"And who is this Ein?" Rui pointed out,

"And what shadow Pokémon does he have?" Wes asked.

"I suggest you start talking or I'll let Charizard torch what's left of your clothes!" Rita growled as Charizard prepared to fire on Rita's command causing Venus to pee herself even more.

"Ein's the one who made the Shadow Pokémon he's the Head of the lab and I got lucky?" she asked

"You never answered our question on which Shadow Pokémon he has." Rui reminded.

"And you didn't tell us how to operate the Subway." Wes spoke.

"And what this key does." Reina said holding an ignition Key.

"Charizard torch Venus' towel." Rita declared as Charizard prepared to do just that.

"Okay Okay I'll talk I'll talk." Venus screamed peeing herself and the floor again as her white panties literally turned yellow and still kept leaking.

"The Key activates the subway and he has a Raikou!" Venus shouted.

"Thank you." Wes said, "Now beat it."

Venus didn't need to be told twice as she ran but not before her towel got caught on the door and slipped off exposing her white bra and matching panties. She continued running up the stairs and to one of the dress rooms where she spotted Lovrina who was also in her underwear. She had pink underwear and it too was stained yellow with pee.

"Lovrina what are you doing here?" Venus asked.

"I like totally came to see you but you got beaten down." Lovrina replied, "But at least I got some useful battle data in the event you want to face them again."

"Perfect." Venus said as she and Lovrina went over the battle Data. "This is going to be effective if I face them again."

"That's very true but first things first we need to get out of these wet panties."

Venus and Lovrina went to Venus' bathroom hidden in the TV studio. They got out of their panties but then Lovrina had an idea.

Meanwhile Wes popped the key in the ignition and the train moved forward.

"Let's hope Venus was telling the truth about this train." Rui said as the Shadow Liner continued rolling forward until it came to a set of buffers and a platform.

"Everyone be careful but be ready in case Cipher tries something." Reina advised as she and Rita had their Pikachu ready.

The Sub whistled through the dark tunnel as the group headed towards the center of all evil the Shadow Pokémon lab. They didn't know what to expect but they knew that they would be heading into enemy territory.


End file.
